


Jedi, Clones, and Tiny Dragons!

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: To Make a World of Their Own [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Relationships, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Rex and Ahsoka are still negotiating their relationship, because both of them are aware it's just not the right time yet, lost in space!, maybe to be continued someday?, not just the first chapters, tags apply to the entirety of the story, that tag is for the other pairings, tweaked Pern a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: When a mission goes awry, some of Torrent Company, plus a Senator of Naboo and her Handmaiden, get lost on a planet with its own unique challenges.





	1. The Mishap

Anakin told himself for the fifth time that everything was fine as he prowled the hangar holding the ship Padmé and Rabé would soon be boarding. He would have far preferred to use his own _Twilight_ \-- or, better yet, the _Resolute_ \-- if he had to escort his beloved wife to a negotiation that was likely to be this... intense. But the politicians had said that taking a full Jedi cruiser in this system's grav well would be disastrous for the attempt to open a dialogue, and the Twilight didn't have even vaguely space enough to house a Senator, a handmaiden, his padawan, Rex, and the double-squad of his men that everyone had agreed would be an acceptable compromise for a guard on her quarters once they were on the planet. 

For reasons known only to the government that had reached out to them, he had actually been _requested_ as the Jedi representative to them, and their criteria for a diplomat had left the Senate's options at basically Padmé or Mon Mothma, and she had come down sick three days ago. He knew his angel was looking forward to the opportunity -- he wasn't far from considering it nearly torture, being able to be close to her but nearly always in some form of the public eye -- to try to win new allies, but something was chewing at the back of his mind, still. Maybe it was that they weren't taking a Nabooian ship either, but one from the Senate's extensive holdings that met their needs. He'd crawled through it twice, given the sheer number of things that had gone wrong over the course of this war, and everything looked _fine_... 

And it wasn't just that the Chancellor seemed oddly unhappy about the fact he'd been tapped for this, either. 

He shook it off, lifted a hand to greet his Padawan and the pair of _vod'e_ helping her shift the pallet of Togruta-safe rations out of a shuttle and haul them up the ramp, then moved to follow them back into the ship. That sublight drive was a different design than he was accustomed to, he wanted to take another look at it. Besides, if he was in the engine compartment, he wouldn't do something... blatant... when Padmé arrived within the hour. 

+++ 

An hour and a half later, they were all aboard, gear stowed for the day-plus hyperspace trip, Padmé settled into the master suite (probably usually the Captain's, but hers now), and Anakin had the ship's helm despite a faint protest from Attie. Once he had a feel for the ship, Attie could have it, but he wanted to get used to her first. She lifted smoothly, especially for her size, and it was a simple thing to get out of the hangar, out of the day-to-day Coruscant traffic, and up out of the atmosphere. He dealt just as easily with the assorted ground control, and took a moment to hail Yularen on the _Resolute_ and wish him a good leave as they passed her long, broad keel. 

Their final destination was already in the navicomputer, so it was a simple enough thing for him to pull it and plot a route -- and to shave a little off the expected time with his course, so Padmé had more time in the system to prepare -- that should be fine. He double-checked it, fingers running light along the screen, before he nodded to himself and punched it. For the first several seconds, everything looked perfectly normal, but then... he felt it more than heard or saw it, something in the hyperdrive engines spiking higher, wilder, and he was out of the pilot's seat and headed for engineering before Attie had any chance of responding. Something, he was _dead certain_ of it, was wrong. 

Ahsoka, feeling that flare from her master, hearing something wrong with the drive, headed for engineering as well, fast. The men, conditioned to reacting to her, quickly strapped down for the turbulence they were about to have.

"How do I help?" Ahsoka asked as she saw Anakin.

"Not sure yet," Anakin answered, shaking his head as he listened to the drive, his hand running along the frame, his eyes narrowed as it hit another pitch that it really shouldn't, shouldn't even be capable of, and he bit back a curse. What in the _Force_ was that, why was it? He left the frame for the relays to the fuel... nope, not there, where was -- "Snips, cockpit, tell me what the navicomputer's doing while I figure out where that's coming from!" 

"On it!" Ahsoka sprinted to get into the cockpit, shoving herself into the seat to get the navicomp to start talking to her. She could feel an edge of panic under her need to do something, firmly quashed it, and started reading off the indicators and status. "Master, the comp thinks our jump is destabilizing," she said after a moment of interpreting those numbers and indicators for herself, having opened the comm to engineering.

She was not looking forward to a crash landing at all, and started buckling in. She might have to pilot if Anakin had to stay with the drive, and the last time she had to crash land… it had hurt a lot more than she'd wanted to let on to Master Secura.

" _Great_ ," Anakin retorted to Ahsoka's answer, not that he hadn't known that was coming, he could feel it -- the question was _why_ ; Force take it he'd checked the damn hyperdrive -- in the hum of the engine, the thrum under his feet, "drop us out, Snips, before this gets any worse!" 

Crash translation sucked, but with a destabilizing jump and a misbehaving drive it was better than the alternative! 

"On it, Master!" Ahsoka reached out with the Force, trying to follow the navicomp's estimations, and her own intuition… and killed the hyperdrive to throw them back into normal space in what she hoped, fervently, was empty space too.

Or, she tried to kill the hyperdrive. It whined stridently, with the navicomp throwing up new errors and indicators, making her curse in Togruti, the pitches way too high to be heard by humans, as she tried to comply.

"Skyguy, I need a manual kill on it! And the navicomp just reconfigured our heading, I think!" She could hear the stress in the metal of the ship, scaring her more than she could admit to, even as she tried to determine where the bypass actually was to cut the drive off from the engines.

Anakin growled at the mention of the navicomp reconfiguring -- that meant very definite sabotage, how had he _missed_ something like that -- while he worked out how to yank them out of hyperspace without scattering them to component atoms across half a light year. "Right, on it!" he called back, yanking open an access panel with one hand and setting to work -- the drive was working at full capacity right now, he had to bleed some of it off before he could get them back into normal space. He let himself tell the drive what he thought of it in Huttese as he did so. Force take it, he'd _known_ something was going to go wrong! 

This, he still hadn't expected. 

Ahsoka watched all her indicators, thumped the navicomp a good one, and then drew on the Force to center, to take away the negative, like she was supposed to. She needed to be open to it, to her Master, to the ship… ready to respond to the first indication that real space was happening.

Through the ship, the men held tight, their faith in their General and Commander keeping them calm. Most of them did not fear death; it was too inevitable. They did, however, worry over the Senator and her aide. Those two, with self-preservation strong in them both, had also strapped in, and were refusing to panic by sheer willpower.

He slowed the hyperdrive by slow bleeds, choking off its fuel in increments until he could actually kill the drive -- and the moment before he did, he warned, "Hang on to her, Snips," and yanked. The drop out of hyperspace was sickening, not smooth, and he only avoided being pitched into a wall with the Force, but he could feel real space around them even buried in the engine compartment, and he left the drive to bolt back to the cockpit. 

Ahsoka's arms locked on the yoke, trying to kill the velocity that came with dropping out manually, eyes already scanning for debris, planets, moons… suns!... and other possible crash points. She did all she could to keep them level, but for a horrible moment or three, the ship bucked her, screeching its protest in metal shrieks that **hurt**. 

That said nothing about the inertial dampeners failing to keep up with things, fluctuating gravity in bands through the ship.

Anakin hit one of those bands of heavy gravity, swore to himself as he struggled, made up for it in another section of corridor, and got himself into the cockpit. His eyes swept across the screens -- the agonized shrieks of the ship ringing in his ears enough that he knew Ahsoka had to be hurting far worse -- taking in the situation: not just about to slam into a sun, so not too bad, but way closer to a planet than he was anything like happy with. At this speed, not great. 

He wasn't about to try and pull Ahsoka out of the pilot's seat when a moment's lack of control could be fatal -- she had the yoke, and bringing the sublight engines back online would just add thrust they didn't need. "Good, little one," he told her, while he set to work on fixing the insanity that was the inside of the ship. "Just get us steadied out." 

The bizarre thing, an edge of his attention told him, was that the stars out the screen didn't look quite right. 

Anakin was praising her. If anything, that redoubled Ahsoka's efforts not to screw this up. That planet might be fine to set down on… but kriff it all, they were going to do it in one piece! She stretched into the Force, like she had been taught, and let the sounds of the ship fade back some, worrying more about the feel, the sheer on the craft, as she tried hard to angle so that if they did get too close to the planet, they'd skip on its atmosphere and give them breathing room…

… and that was when she noted not one but two moons to keep awareness of.

"Kriff!" she snarled, recalculating her yaw and the angle in her head.

"What?!" Anakin asked, sharper than he'd really meant to, but he really loathed not being in the hot seat at moments like this! His eyes left the bank of inertial controls he was working on, looking forward, and -- "nevermind," he said, seeing the problem and unable to do a damned thing to help. 

Ahsoka didn't cringe, didn't lose focus at that sharp tone; Anakin Skywalker had a temper and hated for anyone else to be the pilot. She just struggled to get her pitch evened out, and made the best guess on angles. 

"I can't skip her, Skyguy; going to have to go for re-entry, but pretty sure I can get her down to safe speed before land," she said aloud, in case he was seeing something she wasn't to change her mind.

"Yeah," he agreed, "with you there. Once we're full in, blink the sublights in and out in reverse, it'll be rough on everybody, but it'll work." 

"Got it." Ahsoka concentrated on the maneuver, going for a shallow re-entry to burn velocity, while hoping the shields on this crate held up.

She had to get everyone safely down. She refused to be the pilot with an oh for two record on hyperdrive crashing.

She felt bite, used the Force to reinforce her hold on the yoke, and waited… then blinked the sublights just like he'd told her. It had an immediate effect on the momentum, and the inertial dampeners… again.

"Oh that feels nasty," she said, but she was holding on, keeping them as level as possible.

"Better than the alternative," Anakin replied, but it really did feel awful, and might be worse for her. He swallowed against the adjustment from the black to the blue, and went back to balancing the dampeners before one of them gave completely. He could feel her determination, her focus, and he approved. She could do this, they were already safely in-atmo and very much slowed down. She'd get them on the ground. Assuming there _was_ ground, right now they were over an ocean... 

Having come in close to the equator, to have the densest air cushion she could get, Ahsoka slowly got the ship angled toward the southern polar region. Her brief impression of the planet before she'd been trying the skip maneuver had indicated more land in that direction. The ship was holding, mostly, though there was a scream in a stabilizer fin that she had to be mindful of, keeping stresses off of it.

The horizon changed from blue to smudged brown and she actually let herself, for a moment, that she was going to pull this off. She checked repulsor control… and groaned. 

"Skyguy, the repulsors are offline." She was going to have to crash after all, slide her down on her belly and pray for the best, if Skyguy couldn't work a miracle in the next minute or so.

He didn't bother spending the time to curse, just swapped sides in the cockpit and flung himself at the repulsor system, sinking into it to try to coax them back online. Might be an unfamiliar and sabotaged ship, but there wasn't a system he couldn't work with in the damned galaxy! His hands flew between switches, pushing the systems to respond, to come back online. Even a few seconds working would help Ahsoka, come _on_... 

He felt them kick on, whine, kick off -- this time he did curse -- and he closed his eyes, reached through the ship with the Force back to the engine room, and made them ignite. 

"Best master!" Ahsoka cheered even as she looked for a spot. There was a beach, but she overshot it a little for a clearing with more normal looking dirt. A part of her brain said it all looked so bare even as she managed to wrestle the ship down with only a slight thump.

They fought him, trying to switch back off, but he held them ignited with a shove of the Force until he felt ground under the landing gear and he could let go and slump backwards against the pilot's seat. Ow. _Ow_. That hadn't been fun. He reached through the ship again, touching minds this time, until he knew all seventeen of his men were alive and conscious, until he knew Padmé and Rabé were, and he took a slow breath. They were okay, Ahsoka was okay, and they were at least _on_ the ground. Of some planet, anyway. "Best padawan," he told her, not that she could currently see him. "We're all alive and nobody's screaming pain at me." 

Ahsoka let herself sag briefly then checked the displays. "Breathable atmo. That will make life easier while we tear this bucket apart." She unbuckled, noticing her wrists and fingers were so sore.

"That's a relief," Anakin agreed with her, getting himself back onto his feet instead of leaning on the seat, and looking at the displays as well. "And yeah. Tearing this thing apart is not gonna be fun. All right, let's see about comms, better let Command know we're in one piece but very delayed..." 

He flicked the comm, adjusting the settings and encryption, and opened the channel -- to the out-of-range signal. He frowned, shaking his head, and tried again, adjusting for the Fleet band... out-of-range signal, again. **What**? 

"Echo," he said across his wrist comm, "get up here." 

"On my way, General," Echo said calmly, making his way up to the cockpit. Ahsoka moved out of the pilot's seat and let him get in place before stretching the tension and muscle lock out. She needed to be limber, if they were going to tear the ship apart, as she was tiny enough to get in the hard spots.

"Comms keep giving me 'out of range'," Anakin told him, explanation for why he'd been summoned, glaring at the comm panel in exasperation. "See what you can do with it." 

"Yes sir," Echo told him, moving to pull his tools out of their pods and pouches on his belt, so he could diagnose it.

"Skyguy, you want to get started on the ship, and I'll take a few men to scout? We ought to know what it's like out there," Ahsoka offered.

"Yes, we should," Anakin agreed, "and yes, go. Take Rabé with you or she'll slip out herself." He was going to have to open every panel between here and the engines, find where things had been compromised... but scouting the area was important, too. 

"Alright." Ahsoka moved on back to the compartment where the men were… and the two ladies had come to. She took a moment to make eye contact with Rex, getting the slight approval at seeing her willing and ready to take command in the situation, since she had more information than he did at present.

"Right, let's do this," she said cheerily. "Vill, you are to be the Senator's aide currently. Fives, pick three men; you're on scout detail with me. Attie, you're on tap for Skyguy, in case he needs more hands. The rest of you? Listen to Captain Rex, though I recommend eyes high and around the ship, but stay within ten meters of it. Lady Rabé, would you care to join my scouting venture?"

Fives hid the frown at the crisp orders; the Captain had mentioned that the Commander got straight to business when things were bad. He pointed out three to join him, and they checked gear for the trip.

"Yes, Commander, I would," Rabé replied, "and thank you." She was very sure that that was Skywalker's influence, and appreciated it. Who else would have known that she wanted, badly, to see where they were, to know what dangers to her lady might lie in wait? 

Anakin didn't waste time, starting to the frustrating work of checking the yards of relay conduit panel by panel, meter by meter down through the ship, listening to Echo in the cockpit. 

Attie showed up and stayed out of his way, but he was there to assist, and let Anakin know it just by being quietly present. His men knew better than to get in the way.

Padmé didn't like the implicit 'stay inside', but Anakin would have enough on his mind without her slipping out with the scouts. Ahsoka would keep Rabé safe; so would the men. She watched them go, then looked at Vill.

"Help me find and catalog all the food, water, medical supplies we have aboard, so we know how to ration everything, Trooper Vill?"

"Yes sir," Vill answered, nodding once -- he was grateful to have something concrete to do that wasn't just watching the skies and surroundings -- as he followed her. 

Anakin noted the presence, knew the trooper for Attie, and kept at it. Behind the sixth panel from the cockpit, almost past his ability to see behind a solid section of frame, there was something. He carefully applied his lightsaber to the steel, above and below, and let light spill in. That was an elegant little bypass, really, slagged now, and alone, it wouldn't have been enough to cause this cascade of failures, but it was one bit. He removed it, carefully, and held it towards Attie to keep hold of while he hunted the next. 

Attie took it, and wrinkled his nose at the sabotage but he was just as glad he had not been the pilot.


	2. Exploring the Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having managed their landing, now the intrepid souls must find out what resources they have available.

Ahsoka frowned a little as they moved out from the ship, looking at the ground, the trees that looked like they were just leafing, despite the firm heat in the air. Distantly she could make out trees in full foliage, but the pattern looked so… odd. 

"It's like a few trees avoided being defoliated," she mused aloud, before looking at the slim strands of grass just coming up. "This looks worse than what that Seppie weapon did on the last planet I crashed on."

"Sir?" Fives asked, his eyes sweeping around. Something about the landscape looked strange to him, too, but why, he wasn't sure. They'd been on a lot of worlds, but no two looked alike, and honestly, anywhere with solid ground and plants still looked a little strange to him. 

"It's very hot, or will be, the humidity is strong and I think I smell good water in addition to the ocean," Ahsoka said. "There should be more green… but it all looks like it just started."

"You have a point, Commander," Rabé said. "I know you were busy landing us safely, but did you see signs of society from the air?"

Ahsoka shook her head almost immediately. "No. Trained to avoid crashing in cities, but to aim for them if seen, to get parts and such… yes, that sounds like we plan to crash often, but it's not. Just pilot training."

Fives nodded slowly, taking in the information -- he appreciated the explanation, the reasons that things didn't look right -- and settling it for later use, too. He tapped at one control on his bucket, and frowned slightly after several seconds. "I'm not picking up any kind of transmissions other than the ship, Commander, so that matches..." 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Okay, we scout for predator sign, prey sign, potable water, forage any plant matter… lightly… to see if it can be used to keep us from tight rations. Go easy on your water canteens, boys, until we know. If you have to take a leak… save it for the ship. We're going to have to salvage liquids for the recycler until we know what we have available."

This was her element. She might only be a padawan Jedi, but she was one of Master Ti's survivalist students. She knew how to stretch what they had and find more for them.

Rabé smiled a little, to herself, at hearing the calm competence, the easy way the young woman gave sensible instructions -- she had never worked with Skywalker's padawan before, but she was becoming pleasantly impressed. She so rarely found the kind of competence in the young of other worlds that she was used to from her own. 

At the mention of predator sign, Fives' eyes swung around -- not that they'd known the eels were there before Cutup was eaten, but -- before he could stop himself. No giant holes in the ground, at least, or cliffs for things to hide behind... he shook himself slightly, making himself focus. No time for that, there was work to do. 

Ahsoka concentrated on establishing a perimeter of sorts, walking them out in a curve, then around, so they could check both the strangely sparse foliage, make it to a tree that was full, and back around to the beach.

Fruit was found on the tree, and some were taken, as was the various forms of seaweed and a few scuttling water creatures in a tidal pool. Nothing seemed dangerous, and Ahsoka swore she could hear something musical in the air, but distant, toward the far side of the cove she had brought them down at. That was for later; for now, she just made certain nothing could hurt them… and then she was igniting her lightsaber as something made a slithering sound in the sand, coming up near Dox's foot. She pinned it in one move, her lightsaber sizzling through the creature and the sand. It lashed anyway, making her grimace, but it seemed to be a dying spasm.

"It looks like a snake… with legs? And a horrible face," Mint said, once she had removed her lightsaber.

Fives found his fingers on the grip of his deece, staring at the thing that had come up out of the sand -- out of the sand, _great_! -- with jaws snapping. At least it had made enough noise to be noticed, and they had the Commander. It was smallish, at least, not even the Commander's height in length, but... "Yeah. Snake, with legs," he had to agree, shaking his head. "Commander, any idea why it popped up?" 

"Vibrations." She waved a hand at the denuded area. "I'm not seeing much in the way of animal signs on land. So it probably is attuned to vibrations, indicating something beached. Opportunistic hunter," she explained. "Mint, Dox… bring it along? Might be edible, and we need to know if those claws or teeth have poison. So we can be prepared."

"Yes sir." The pair rigged a carry net between them to carry it back, one hand each, so they could still get their blasters up.

"Milady," Ahsoka began. "I know Naboo has a lot of waterways; do you by chance fish? I know the boys do. We might have to look to the ocean in hopes of food. And that stream we crossed."

Rabé eyed the dead not-snake warily, before nodding at the question. "I haven't had the free time in... years, but yes, I fish. You sound... very sure that we're going to be here long enough to need to forage, Commander, have I missed something?" 

Ahsoka drew in a deep breath, looked at Fives for support, then answered. "The ship was sabotaged. Master Skywalker might be able to figure out how to fix it quickly; he might not. That means playing safe on resources.

"But the part we hadn't mentioned is that comms are down. Completely. Meaning we can't call out for help, and the way that accident happened? Is going to make it look like we probably were destroyed."

That Fives didn't really appreciate finding out, though it certainly explained why the General had called for Echo, and why his partner wasn't out here wandering through relatively pleasant if barren territory with the Commander. Pleasant if not for slithering hunting snake-things with claws jumping out of the sand, anyway. 

Rabé sucked a long, slow breath, then nodded her understanding. "I see. Yes, that does put rather a different slant on things, doesn't it?" 

She'd been very aware the ship had been sabotaged when things started to go strange, but that the comms were also gone was a profoundly unpleasant factor. "It must have been something long-done, to have escaped Master Skywalker's attention," she said thoughtfully, "so I wonder who paid for such a ship to be assigned to Milady... yes, I do wonder. But that's hardly important at the moment." 

Ahsoka nodded, then looked out over the ocean. "We'll do all we can to get the ship fixed as quickly as we can, but it is best to always plan long-term, in cases like these." She would have to hope that Master Kenobi would **know** Anakin was alive, because she was well-aware that there would be no search mission otherwise. The Republic was too strapped for resources.

Even Master Kenobi might not search right away, trusting them to keep themselves alive. He was a pragmatist.

"Wonder if the wood floats," Cree said, not having said anything yet. He looked from the trees out to the ocean. "Best eating is always deeper, they say. Be nice to get out to the deeper parts if we can rig some kind of raft."

"Good thinking, Cree," Ahsoka praised. "That's all on you boys, once we test what we found so far, and get guard rotation set. Fishing's not my thing, though I'll try, if I can't find ground animals. Or birds." Her head turned again to the trills she thought she could barely hear.

They were almost back off the beach when Fives heard the sand moving near Rabé -- and drawing, sighting and firing were all one move, blaster-bolt put squarely through the head of the not-snake almost as soon as it was above the sand. The other one had fangs, and the lady wasn't armored. To his surprise, she hadn't made a sound, and even more surprising, a blaster had nearly materialized in her hand... where had that been hiding? 

She hadn't seen a kriffing thing before the sound of the blaster, but it was impossible to miss the thrashing creature throwing sand everywhere and Rabé jumped a meter or so sideways, looking behind her to see which of the soldiers had rescued her. Fives, she realized, and cast a smile at him before she tucked her blaster away again, shaking her head at her own instincts. 

"Good job, Fives," Ahsoka said, though she knew winning a smile from a pretty lady had probably gone a long way in his books for praise. She didn't even say anything to Dox; he and his partner added the new dead snake to the carry net.

"Might need to see about reshaping at least some shin guards for the ladies," Mint said, having noted that Rabé didn't have much for leg protection. The Commander's boots were pretty tough and covered to her knee, even it she didn't have lightning reflexes and uncanny hearing.

"Probably a cutting laser in Echo's gear," Dox said. "And we all carry spare plastoid."

"I'd be glad to make some for you and your Senator," Cree offered.

Ahsoka had to hide her grin; none of the boys had failed to note how fast she'd been ready to defend herself, and that would have won them over so hard.

"I think," Rabé replied, "that we would very much appreciate that, Cree. Even if they turn out not to be venomous, those teeth would be more painful than I have any interest in! And thank you, Mint, for thinking of it." It might be uncomfortable and annoying, but far better that than bitten! 

She'd gotten his brothers' names right, Fives noticed, and that plus her quick leap and draw, and her smile, was one hell of a combination. Most civilians just didn't bother...

"Alright, lady and gentlemen; let's get back to the ship. Mint, you and Fives get to help me find any solid panels we can put down on the ground to make a cover that will hopefully give us a reprieve from the snakes. And we'll need to figure out a shade cover too; we can't just work inside the ship, not when Skyguy's going to be tearing it apart." Ahsoka picked up the pace a bit for them to get back.

"Couldn't have lucked out and actually have shelter material in the cargo hold," Mint said, adding an optimistic note.

"No idea, vod," Ahsoka told him. "But we'll find out soon."

"Yes sir," Fives replied as they moved, trying to think of what might work to shade them while the General tried to get the ship back to functional. On the return trip, in all the mostly-barren land, there was another one of those fruit trees... still with the fruit on it. Once was a weird anomaly, two... 

"Sir? Is it just me, or is this really damned strange, that this one kind of tree is intact?" 

"I know, Fives." Ahsoka shook her head a little. "Something either has a very destructive idea of pruning their garden, or those trees can use the Force," she said, whimsically enough to draw smiles out of the three junior soldiers. "Something has to be responsible… and we'll figure it out."

Trees that could use the Force wouldn't, actually, be the strangest thing Fives had seen yet, but if they could, they could probably also talk to the Commander... he thought. He nodded agreement with the last, and was grateful that no more snakes slithered out of the more solid ground on their way back to the ship. 

Ahsoka took in the deployment of the squad on the ship, and around it. There were no snake bodies, and all of them were accounted for, so she would take that to mean the less sandy soil deterred their senses some, or they did not like to burrow in it.

They had work to do, and she got right to it, assigning Vasq to checking all they had brought back with the analyzer; he'd had the most extra medic training of this set.

"Mint, Fives, let me check on Skyguy, then I'll be back for the heavy lifting. Just because we didn't see any snakes up here in the soil doesn't mean they aren't here."

She ducked into the ship, following the sounds of repair to get to Anakin and report in, if he wanted to hear it.

So far, Anakin had found three more bypasses, two replaced relays that had had _fascinating_ additions, a melted connector, and had mostly-accidentally managed to improve Attie's command of Huttese profanity. He was currently between-decks and not really enjoying hanging from his knees to access a particularly nasty tangle of wiring, which didn't keep him from noticing his padawan's return. "Hi, Snips," he said, "have fun?" 

"Hmm, might be going a little hungry if either the snakes we killed or some fish we hope to catch don't pan out for protein," she said nonchalantly. "Vasq is running the analyzer on the snakes, the water, the fruit, and what little greenery we found," she told him. "Me and a couple of boys are going to steal some panels and make a deck out there, then figure out how to shade it. 

"The snakes… except legged?... came up out of the sand. Nothing did it in the soil, but I'm not taking chances."

"Sand?" Anakin grumbled, "with snakes in it?" 

The thought of his Padawan not having enough food -- again -- made him growl even more than the news that there was a significant quantity of sand somewhere nearby, but he left that wordless. 

"Don't worry, Master; we'll protect you from it," Ahsoka teased him a little. She then got more serious and idly handed him the tool he needed out of his tray, neither of them having to think about it. "The ladies will be getting shin guards. We're going to try fishing at dusk. If that pans out, we may try for a raft, to get further out on the water to catch more or bigger.

"I've got the survival side and keeping the boys busy down. And… unless you have a specific spot for me to work, it's probably best if I not get in your way. Sound good?"

"Impudent brat," Anakin muttered affectionately, "and yes. You're the wilderness expert, just watch yourself on the water if you do wind up out on it. In the department of 'not good news at all', this ship has been rigged to be somebody's messy death or disappearance for at least a year. But at least that means nobody sabotaged it _past_ our guards, it was already done. Wait. Fruit, but 'what little greenery'?" 

Ahsoka sighed. "The foliage is all really new. I saw what might have been a char mark or two, but not widespread? And there are fruit trees in full leaf, with fruit," she explained. "No sign yet of ground animals."

"...okay, very weird," Anakin said thoughtfully, shaking his head even though there was no way she could see him. 

"We'll beat this, Master. One way or another." Ahsoka brushed her hands off on her leggings and started back out to help Mint and Fives rig a safe space outside the ship.

+++

Ahsoka was the one that froze in place as something distant impacted her hearing, making it… fuzzy? It was a little like when they toppled really big tanks into the --

"Everyone brace!" she shouted, throwing her awareness of the earth moving to Skyguy inside the ship, in case he had tools that could fall on him.

The ripple spread out from a coastal volcano, none too distant, but the grinding that had reached her was only part of it. Despite a full night and morning, they had yet to see any life forms on land; the ocean seemed to teem with it, making Ahsoka very edgy. 

Every one of the men in earshot obeyed instantly, not sure what was coming but well aware their Commander didn't shout for nothing.

When she heard/saw the cacophony of strange winged, running beasts, stirred out of their roosts by the earth shake, Ahsoka was actually overjoyed and relieved. Maybe this wasn't a death planet after all!

Anakin pinned the tools around him to the decking with the Force, bracing as the ship rocked on its stabilizers, and he'd just started to go back to work when his padawan's joy and relief hit him. He blinked once, shocked, and reached out for her, questioning. ~Snips?~ 

Rex, still braced on the now-separated decking, cocked his head for a moment at the racing herd of creatures, then called to his Commander, "Sentient or possible dinner, sir?!"

Ahsoka half-closed her eyes, projecting into the Force to reach for their signature… and almost whooped with joy to find that no, they were not sentient. "Very much possibly dinner, Rexter!" She then touched along the training bond, showing Anakin the ungainly creatures. "Fives, tracking detail with me! I want to see where the kriffing things go and hide!"

"Yes sir!" The younger trooper was curious just what he had done to be her go-to man in the squad for details; had he pissed the Captain off before this assignment? However, it meant he was getting to do more than simple camp readiness and sentry duty.

Rex, now sure he wasn't going to be shooting a differently-shaped person, drew and put a bolt through a straggler's skull, just behind the eyes. Satisfyingly enough, that seemed to have hit brain, and the beast went down. 

~Well, those aren't cute,~ Anakin replied but they weren't too bad, really. He felt her intent, the want to hunt and track, and brushed amusement over her mind before he let go. She'd have fun, and that'd been in slightly short supply lately.

"Thanks, Rex!" Ahsoka called before she was off, hating the boots in that moment, but aware they were needed. She didn't go too fast, and Fives found he could keep up with her pretty easily at this jog.

Rex saw to recovering the straggler and getting it blooded and gutted, nose wrinkling a bit as it proved to have the green blood of the snakes. With any kriffing luck it tasted better, if it was safe to eat. Only the Commander hadn't looked ill at the taste of the snakes. Then again, she hadn't cared for the fish Cree had brought in to sample, or the scuttling things they had grabbed out of the tidal pool. And she couldn't eat the fruit or seaweed, not without paying a price in her guts.

Vasq came over with the scanner, taking tissue and some of the blood to test, and a minute later, breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing toxic to us in this one, not like the snakes... or to the Commander. Same weird high boron-content in the DNA chains, but as far as its makeup, it's edible."

Rather or not that was going to mean _palatable_ , that he couldn't guess.

It wasn't hard for the trackers to keep up, or to read the trail of a couple-dozen big, claw-footed animals at a panicked run, Fives noticed, but... how far could the things have really come, in no more time than had elapsed? 

Ahsoka was the one that stopped him, hearing water moving ahead, and they had to move more carefully. By sneaking carefully, they saw as the ungraceful creatures started settling in against the clay facing, which showed evidence of having been packed and scooped out in ways so there was an overhang of sorts over the creatures. From the ground level, just looking out, the nest of creatures wasn't quite visible. Ahsoka grinned, even as she wondered at the way they had used the embankment to make themselves not only vanish, but shelter from above. That it was so close to the water made her wonder if this planet avoided the harsh rain cycles that led to periodical floods.

"Now we know what to look for," Ahsoka said quietly. "I do wonder that I didn't find any trace of tracks on our scouting. What erased the tracks they have to leave? Where is their spoor?"

"That place... it's not natural, is it," Fives said, not really a question. "Not just... eroded. They made it. I don't know much of anything about big herd-beasts, not really, but I didn't think they normally made dens?" 

"Every creature I have learned of that has dens they made, rather than found? Has a predator that is definitely deadly," Ahsoka told him. There was a gleam in her eyes; this planet had just gotten very interesting to her. She would not take any risks when she needed to protect her men first, but she wanted to at least see this predator. She shimmied to catch a better look at the ungainly things. Yep, clawed feet, six limbs, muscle on the wings that looked like they might manage short flight and could definitely clobber things with them, beaks that looked like weapons… whatever preyed on it must be something to reckon with.

"Those look mean enough," Fives replied to her words and the gleam in her eyes, then unconsciously echoed her other thought. "What'd eat 'em? ...maybe more importantly, what do they eat? Things that big can't live on just this sparse little stuff..." he flicked his fingers at the ground. "What would we find if we went back where they came from?"

"Let's go find out, why don't we?" Ahsoka invited him. "They have to be fishers, based on what we have seen so far. Or cannibals." She carefully pointed to one, a large one with obvious scarring near its neck. "That one survived a tangle with teeth of some kind." She then backed away, slowly as the one she'd pointed toward was obviously a sentry, and starting to recognize something was odd in the environment.

Fives made a face at the thought of cannibalism, but nodded and slid backwards, away from tangling with the beasts. Blasters beat talons and beaks, but only as long as they weren't on you. "Since my other option is go back to the ship and be useless some more, sir? I definitely vote backtracking them." 

"You're never useless, Fives," Ahsoka told him fiercely. "So don't even play. Sentry duty sucks, I know, which is why I took my turn at night. But you're not useless because that's all there is to do." She waited until they were a safe point away from the nest, and then picked up a jog, reading the back trail as easily as Fives did.

Her ferocity startled him, the sharpness of her words almost unsettling, but he really didn't want to win -- or have, even -- that argument, so he just murmured, "Yes, sir," and followed. They passed back by the ship, of course, but the Commander didn't turn, so he kept right on. It wasn't hard to tell where the stampede had started, past that point the ground wasn't so torn, and the trail wandered, from fruit-tree to tiny spring to fruit-tree... 

"Do you think they eat the fruit, nest under them, and survive by whatever guards the trees? Why is the water so vital to them? Fishing or drinking? Animals don't eat that often," Ahsoka mused, "or drink, for that matter. It's contrary to evolution on nearly every world I have read up on or visited."

She moved to the next tree, peering at the bark. Some damage existed, but smaller scratches than she expected from those creatures' claws… until she found one with a low branch. "Aha… they do climb into the trees, but are probably flightless. Needed a low spot. Wonder what made the other scratches?"

"The wings didn't look useless," Fives said thoughtfully, "but you'd know better than I do. So they climb after the fruit... or climb in to hide? Then again, nothing saying it can't be both. As to the water, well, they ran to a den against the river, maybe it just smells safe? The other scratches, no idea, but at least it's something smaller? But smaller doesn't always mean less dangerous, either..." 

Ahsoka playfully bared her teeth at him; she was so much smaller than all of them, and none doubted her danger levels. "I kept thinking I heard something musical yesterday, but it was at the edge of my hearing. Wonder if it was the smaller creatures? Those things were flappy and screechy in their noises. 

"Hold this," she added, removing kama, belt, and the lightsabers to be able to climb the tree, wanting to investigate the higher branches.

Fives took the offered belts and sabers, and turned to watch the surroundings instead of watch her climbing. Nothing moving, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be. 

Tree-climbing was a skill she didn't remember learning; apparently her parents had been somewhere with trees before she had been taken to the Temple. She scrambled up into the tree, nose trying to filter between the smell of the leaves, the fruit, and the air… and she had to shift suddenly to avoid putting her hand in nearly dry spoor.

Something used the trees to roost, much higher than she'd seen the claw marks of the ground things… but when she investigated, the only marks near the spoor didn't match the little marks either. So now she was up to three species; not great for biodiversity, but a little more soothing.

Why did the spoor in the tree still exist, when she hadn't spotted much in their tracking? And all of that fresh, as if linked the the stampede?

She came down out of the tree soon enough, puzzling over it, and rebelted everything on. "Third species sign up in the top of the tree."

"...so why haven't we seen anything but the big ground ones? You'd think we'd see something flying..." Fives shook his head, puzzled, watching her face. "Especially if they flock, too."

"The avians might not. Or, with us having come in hard and hot yesterday, we spooked the population hard. Which might mean they are accustomed to danger from the sky, and have habits to avoid it." Ahsoka shook her head. "Still doesn't explain why I'm not seeing much in the way of excrement that's not fresh. Do they really have decomposers that work that hard, that fast? If so, wow!"

She indicated he should lead on now, letting him take point on the back trail. She wanted to rely on her hearing more than her eyes for a while.

Fives did as she indicated, picking up point and trotting along. After about half an hour of tree to spring to tree, the trail started to curve around the base of a broad hill, between two of them, actually, and Fives made a thoughtful noise. They could go through the minor pass -- or go up, and maybe get a look at some more country from the top of it. He glanced from the top of the hill back at the Commander, contemplating. It wasn't like they were in any particular rush, if there was nothing to be seen, they could come back down and go back to the trail. 

"Love the way you think, Fives," Ahsoka said, catching the meaning in the glance. "It will hopefully let me catch more sounds that aren't folded on themselves. Knew Rex made a good call on you and Echo," she added as praise before surveying the taller hill, and tackling a way up with enthusiasm.

Fives beamed at the comment, the mix of praise and appreciation, and followed her up the hill, matching the enthusiastic climb. It wasn't terribly steep, but the top layer of dirt slid under his boots, and made it at least somewhat interesting. At the top of the hill, he looked east and south... and froze. Over that way, probably another couple of klicks away, but visible... it was actually blue-green, and looked forest-ish. "Ah, sir?" 

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked in the direction pointed, having been listening to the world. What she saw defied explanation, especially as there was a pronounced demarcation line.

"The Seppie weapon burned all… so there would be no fruit trees. This makes absolutely no sense," she said. She then tried to judge distance to the green. "Think that's an out and back within the daylight we've seen so far, Fives, if we send a forage team?"

"In a straight line, not wandering back and forth?" Fives contemplated for a second, looking back towards where they'd left the ship, "yeah, no problem for brothers." 

"Good. Though I'm vetoing either of the Nabooian women going. Think I should let Rex handle that one? Your honest assessment, Fives," Ahsoka asked. "I don't like stepping on his toes; he's got tons more training and experience than I do."

Fives thought about it for a moment, two, and shrugged one shoulder. "It's Senator Amidala: from what the Captain's said, she considers us actually people, so she'd probably listen to either of you equally well. I don't think it matters, sir. And it's your call, so."

"Okay, Fives." She smiled at him warmly, then set about really scanning what she could see and hear. "I don't think we need to finish backtracking those creatures, vod. Back to the ship, figure out who is going foraging tomorrow, and get some rest before dusk and fishing. Sound good?"

"I think we figured out where they've been eating, so, no, I don't see any reason to keep going, sir," Fives agreed, "and some rest before we go fishing does sound good. And no, sir. I'm not racing a _jetii_." 

"Would I ever?" Ahsoka asked innocently. She then smiled and shook her head. "Seriously, I can't risk you breaking an ankle. We've got to be damned careful not to get preventable injuries." She started back down, mindful of the slope and loose soil.

Fives blinked for a second at the Commander having quite that much sense -- she was normally the more rambunctious and reckless of their _jetii_ , if never by all that much -- then followed her on down, off to the side somewhat in case he did slip.


	3. Meeting the Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our survivors finally meet the local sentients.

Ahsoka was curled up, napping in a sunbeam, which Padmé decided was possibly the cutest thing she had seen yet about her. It was a strong contrast to the earlier moment of her tackling and killing one of the flappy runners when it came too close to their camp. She had acted on instinct, and then looked very sheepish after the fact.

Anakin had decided that if he spent five more minutes staring at the nasty mix of components that had gotten them in this position, he was just going to take a lightsaber to it -- and that wouldn't help anyone -- so he'd gone outside... and stopped at the bottom of the ramp to smile towards his firmly asleep padawan. She was napping in the sun, curled up, and it was a good thing for the galaxy that she didn't have a tail, because a tail over her nose would have made it actively heartbreakingly cute, as opposed to just ridiculously cute. He looked, found his wife, and moved over to her, settling down beside her. 

"Hello, Master Jedi," Padmé said, half-smiling, and a slide in her voice just for his ears. "You missed the show earlier, and we will apparently eat well. Vill is in the process of cooking your padawan's offering alongside the Captain's," she told him. "There is to be a foraging expedition tomorrow.

"Tell me; did you train her to be firm against my wishes to go explore?" she added.

"Senator," he murmured in response, "good afternoon. And no, not specifically... would I do something like that? But you _are_ a Senator, and one of our jobs _is_ protecting you." 

"Hmmph." She looked out over the men doing various things with the branches they had cut, making gaffs and other tools to help bring in more fish that evening. "Everyone is so industrious, even though you might fix the ship in the next day or so," she said. "And none of them are showing any worry. 

"Your men are absolutely amazing, and I hope they know that." She glanced over at him to see what he thought.

"They are," Anakin agreed, smiling sharp satisfaction at her recognition of it, of just how wonderful they were. What had been done to make them was abhorrent to him, but the men that had resulted from it... were incredible. "But I often don't think they know it, at all." 

He would have liked to hold her, to have her closer, but... they were observed, and he wouldn't do that to any of them. "As to the next day or so... I only wish. The deeper I get, the more I find. I'll get it fixed -- eventually -- but it's going to take time." 

"Then it is good that your padawan is such a survivalist, and your men are adept fishers," Padmé said with a warm smile. "Rabé and I will work on the esteem issue while we're here." She shifted her hand to discreetly touch his between them.

He turned his hand, laying his fingers more against hers, delighted at the contact and her opinions alike. "Yeah," he agreed softly, "it is a good thing. Foraging expedition, huh? From what Snips said, I thought there wasn't all that much. Something change?" 

"She and Fives managed to find high ground, and apparently found a very fertile zone that should be reachable in a half day," Padmé said. "She's asked your Captain to send half the men to forage. She ruled out taking the scanner, fearing it could be broken or lost, so they are to bring back bits of anything that resembles fruit, vegetables, and other edible, and I quote, 'things for you omnivores'." She had been amused by the nose wrinkle on that. "They'll go at first light tomorrow."

"Which is why you wanted to go along," Anakin said, as now things made sense, and he nodded slightly. "I know you're in great shape, but even in their armor, they'll move faster than you can keep up with. Past about five klicks of sustained lope? They're faster than I am." He could move faster than the human eye kept up with, but not for long, where the _vod'e_ 's enhanced bodies could keep up that ground-eating pace all day. 

"I understand that," she answered, sighing. "But I would love to get out and see some of this world. I don't do well with nothing to do, and the men won't let me really help; they get shy and flustered if I ask to."

"Well, I'm about ready to start hitting the ship with my lightsaber," Anakin said dryly, "so you're not the only one that ought to get away from it for a little while. I heard there's an ocean that way," he pointed in its direction, "and if you'd like to see it, I will put up with... beach." 

Padmé giggled, then reached over for the very clever protective coverings for her own shoes and legs. "I would like that very much. I am certain you can keep me safe from the snakes," she said, her eyes glinting with knowledge that she could protect herself.

Anakin laughed, low and quietly amused, because he was well aware it was only the Force that would give him so much as a chance to respond to any snake before she did. "Are they really snakes if they have legs?" he asked as he stood back up, offering her his hands. 

"Fives and Ahsoka said they both slithered despite the legs. Rabé could not verify; Fives killed the one after her before she fully processed why she was pulling a blaster and moving," Padmé told him, as she took his help. 

Rex and Fives looked to the movement, but since the General was with the Senator, they didn't offer an escort. If she wasn't safe with their Jedi, none of them were going to make it off this rock. 

Anakin waved at them both, flashing a smile as he saw them both settle back, and hummed under his breath, thoughtfully. He was used to burrowing sand-things, though the ones he knew best were mammals -- profoogs, to be exact. He wondered if these had solid tunnels, or if they were more like the species that just wriggled down under the sand to rest and wait. It really was barren out here, except for the occasional fruit tree. They were in sight of the ship, and the sentries, for a while, but they eventually passed a turn in the route that took them out of sight... and he turned, wrapping his arm behind her back, and dipping towards her. 

She stepped in closer, tipping her face up, letting him meet her in a kiss that was as real and consuming as the first one they had shared… without any of the guilt and denial she had suffered then. Spending a little time with him, alone, out of sight was all she could hope for.

+++

Foraging, fishing, and swimming took up the next day, but the one after that had Padmé insisting on helping with the forage, and Fives reluctantly accepted charge of the small group of men to lead her to one of the fruit trees to help get food for their evening meal. Cree, Echo, and Vill rounded out his squad, as Ahsoka was tracking meat with Mint as her helper.

For her part, Padmé was glad just to be able to actually help, though she considered four men entirely too many to carry some fruit, but she did understand. She walked with an easy, lazy stride among them, amazed at the changes in the grass-ish thing under their feet in just a couple of days, and she told herself to do some digging and see what kind of a root system it had, to be coming back so fast and thick. It was a decent walk to the tree, and the tree itself was in a dip of the land. They went over the edge of the depression, and Padmé paused. The tree had either creatures or beings in it. Small, delicate, somewhat birdlike... 

The whole tree made a flurry of cheeping noises, before several noses, angular ones below multifaceted eyes stared at them. The men all paused, with Fives cautiously holding his arm to make certain the Senator stopped. The noses went with small bodies that slowly came into full view, long sinuous necks attached to small bodies, a pair of arms in front, wings behind those, and balancing on sturdy legs. A few allowed their tails to be seen, easily the lengths of their necks.

Green, brown, blue… no, some of the browns were actually more metallic-looking, a bronze color. One of these gave a strongly voiced chirp, and the rest faded back into the foliage before he lazily launched and circled a bit in the air, viewing them, before he came down to hover not three meters in front of them.

~Curious!~

The emotion was felt by all of them, but the little being's eyes locked on Padmé's.

Padmé blinked once, startled, but she was every bit as curious, and she moved forward a little, even as she said softly, "Fives, get Anakin." 

If these small, pretty beings communicated in emotions, they were going to need a Jedi, more than a Senator. She shifted around Fives' extended arm, lifting her hands to the pretty bronze stranger, palms up. "Hello?" she said aloud, wondering at the ability to hover like that, but Toydarian hovering was far stranger! The bronze being was far more made for flight, and was beating his wings firmly, after all. 

"Yes sir," Fives replied, and cued the internal comm -- not wanting to startle the little thing -- to get his General on the way. Not normally his place, but not a normal situation, either. "Sir," he said, once the sound changed to an active channel, "we're all right, but we need you." 

"On my way," Anakin replied, cut the channel back off, let go of the delicate work he was doing, and spun to push himself into a dead run towards the beacon of his wife's presence. 

Echo watched it for a moment, then turned his attention back to the tree, much like Cree and Vill, in case there was a threat from the small creatures. Echo was curious if they were why the trees still existed, so full, when everything else was in a rapid growth cycle.

The bronze flitted a bit to the side, then back, eyes whirling in blues and greens, as it considered.

~Queen!~ The impression was more leader/mother/mate, with a firm connotation of the others belonging to her, meant for her protection. ~Strange. Wings?~ It flew quickly around, before coming back to view her face. ~No wings?~

Padmé blinked at the impressions, the sensations that she could follow, but not easily. The first and last were the easiest, and her mouth curved a little at the firm impression about who she was. She nodded, well aware that the impressions -- other than mother -- were true. The puzzlement at their lack of wings made her laugh, and she shook her head. "No," she agreed, "we have no wings. Do you have a name, little friend?" 

Ahsoka's head snapped up and around as her Master went past her at the kind of speed he was going to pay for later, but he didn't feel panicked, just... very Skyguy-focused. "...are we betting on what Fives found?" she asked the closest brothers wryly. 

"It's Fives," was the unanimous answer to that.

"Can't bet; he's the bookie," Rex added.

Padmé really did feel calm, Anakin realized, a little way into the run, calm and curious and amused, and the men were calm but intrigued. No need to bolt in lightsaber-blazing, at least? 

Vill actually had to smile when a blue edged out a bit from the foliage… and a brown batted him with a wing, lightly, making the blue fade back into the tree. 

~Four limbs, not six,~ was the oh-so bemused concept that came next. Then the bronze gave a very particular cheep-chirr in response to her question. ~Me!~

Fives didn't quite smile, but the sight of the hierarchy was an interesting thing for later. Was it just size-based, or color, or what?

"...I don't think I can make that sound," Padmé admitted, saying to the four around her, "that chirp was his name, men, so these are our local 'people'." 

That said, she returned her focus to her strange new acquaintance, trying to think of herself, being her, the way the stranger had thought of himself. "My name is Padmé, little friend. These are Fives, Vill, Echo, and Cree." 

"We haven't been taking food they need, have we?" Fives asked, worry shooting through him. That was the first rule of dropping on a war-zone, in the clean up. If there was food to be had, you were supposed to ask the natives if there was enough to try it, not just take it.

The little bronze flitted over to be eye level with him next, and made a trilling noise. ~Eat!~ came through, with an impression of enough food to share.

"That… is an interesting way to communicate," Echo said, having caught that round of emotion/impression.

"Isn't it?" Padmé agreed, as a profound affection for these men rose up in her again for that instant concern. That they considered there to be enough, even in this so-barren landscape... perhaps they did not need much at once? 

"Thank you," Fives answered, relaxing so much, even while he didn't understand exactly how the bronze stranger had managed to push all of that into his mind. Wait. Could this particular one use the Force? 

Anakin slowed down on the other side of the hill, and almost managed to walk calmly around it. If his stride was a little long.. well, his men were used to seeing him in a hurry. They wouldn't much notice. It didn't take much to figure out why Fives had called, there was a small, flying, tailed stranger half-hovering in front of him, and what looked like several more sitting in the tree. 

He took to a much more careful pace then, not wanting to disrupt anything, as he reached out with the Force to see what he could determine about these beings. 

They thrummed with a low-level communal link. Nothing like Geonosians, but a strong awareness of one another. They did not quite register his touch of the Force on them, not at first, but then a blue cheeped -- Vill noted it was the one from earlier, he was pretty certain -- and the bronze changed and focused on the newcomer. A quick flit over, and then there was a cheep.

~Bronze!~ The concept was both of the color in the little flier's shade and of protector/mate/leader.

"Well, hello," Anakin replied, blinking in startled half-amusement at the sudden shift towards him, the empathic greeting and... recognition, almost, of who and what he was. He agreed with the assessment, which was even stranger. He gathered and settled his thoughts, so that he could communicate more easily (he hoped), and sent back, ~I am her mate, yes. And these are mine to protect.~ 

~ooh loud~ The bronze appreciated the clear sending and came to perch on Anakin's shoulder boldly. ~Strong bronze.~

"General?" Fives asked, twitchy as there was actual contact. The Captain would **kill** him if anything happened to the General on his watch. And then the Commander would. Not to mention he'd be horrified to let any harm come to his jetii!

The appreciation and the praise from the small being seeped into him, making him smile even as his shoulders relaxed a little. It wasn't natural to him to communicate in emotions more than thoughts, but he settled back to it. 

"It's fine," Anakin said, reassuring his man, "he's friendly. All that hovering can't be easy on him. We're just going to chat for a bit." 

Padmé chuckled for a moment, "Look at you, making friends with the locals..." 

He flashed a smile across at her, so in love with that teasing smile, that she would play with him, that he could hardly stand it. 

~Glad to meet you,~ he told the bronze, then looked at the tree full of others of the same kind, with its welcome fruit. ~How is the tree still so strong?~ . 

~Protect.~ The bronze conveyed that against an image of flaming gouts escaping him against a sickeningly slick and twisting silver-gray 'rain', one that ate everything it touched. He added in the dizzying, thrilling swoops and vectors of flight as he chased the hungry rain away from their chosen trees, and some small, broad-arrow leafed bushes.

Anakin shuddered at the images of the 'rain', at the images of what it touched and devoured -- apparently, everything except rocks and dirt -- even as he wondered at the fire spouting from the mouths of his small friend. Flight, like that, unhindered, wings of their _own_... oh, that was incredible, and he wished, for the thousandth time, that he could fly on his own. He brought his mind back to the 'rain' and the fire. ~It must be hard, to protect them. Why the bushes?~ 

~Sooooooooothes!~ the bronze explained, a flick of intense pain followed by complete and total numbness from rubbing against the plant. 

"General?" Fives asked, having seen the slight shudder, and worrying as he continued to observe. 

"Getting some answers," Anakin replied, glancing to Fives with a moment's steadying smile, "it's okay." 

So these new little friends had found a native painkiller, and had the sense to protect groves of it -- that was great... it'd be nice to have someone to talk to, if they were stuck here a long time, that weren't just each other. ~Oh. That's wonderful, and important. The hungry rain... how do we hide from it?~

~Rock. Water.~ The bronze showed a deep cave, of guarding the mouth of it. He also showed beasts going into the water, some of the ones they had hunted, and others. ~ _Between_ ~ That last was a concept of no air, no light, no touch and intense freezing cold, but only for a few heartbeats.

~What was _that_?~ Anakin asked, stunned from that moment of nothing that was worse than a sense-dep tank, and colder than the space, but space at least had stars, that had seemed to be literally _nothing_. He filed the facts of caves and submersion away, that would be useful for later... 

~ _Between_ ~ The bronze lifted from Anakin's shoulder and vanished… reappearing nearer to the tree, then blinked back to Anakin. 

Had he actually just seen a living being teleport? Well, if the sudden tightened box of his men around Padmé was any clue yes, he certainly had. "Wow," he said, aloud and across their connection, amazed and startled. So that dark nothingness was an inter-dimensional space, one these tiny beings used as easily as they breathed. "That... _wow_." 

He indicated his shoulder again, if his little friend wanted to settle. "Thank you for showing me." 

The bronze started to, then cocked his head, as if listening, despite being as earless as his padawan. A couple of cheeps from the tree ensued, then the entire fair of colorful beings exploded from the tree into the air, and vanished.

~Nest!~ the bronze shared before leaving with the fair, an impression that hit all six of them with odd lumps in the sand of a beach, a pair of the creatures there, and slithering in the sands.

"Whoa…" Fives said, staggering a little as he felt a flare of solid 'protect the young' come up in his soul… echoed by his brothers.

"You all felt that?" Anakin asked, his eyes flicking between each of the men, and his wife -- whose mouth was tight with a need to help-- they nodded, and he raked a hand through his hair. "I saw a nest, in the sands, and those damned snakes slithering in the sands.... but there're so many miles of beach. I don't have the faintest clue how to find them. Not when they can do _that_!" 

"Sir, all things considered, would it be alright if we do a bit of beach sweeping so we find out? For today's exercise?" Fives asked, forcing that instinct down.

The other three troopers were very intent on Anakin's answer.

"Absolutely," Anakin replied, trying to follow the sense of where that little friend was -- once he'd touched someone mentally, it was easier, and he had touched the entire group -- and he came up with a sense direction. He pointed, best he could. "Up that way. How far, I don't know.

"If you four want to go ahead and see if you can find them, I'll stay with Padmé, and pick some of these." 

Fives saluted him and nodded, before he and the others picked up a ground-eating lope, allowing them to work out their base-level upset. That left Padmé somewhat pouting, but she could not keep up with them.

"We just made first contact with a very unique species," she said. "This is… wow. I don't have words."

"I don't, either," Anakin agreed, wrapping his arm around her, light and gentle, and holding her in against him. "Not used to having it be empathy that's the major means of communication, but... why not? 

"I think what I'm most amazed by, though, is the teleportation they do." 

"That was very startling, I admit, though your men moved so fast to ring me in, they distracted me," Padmé said, amused now by the vod'e. She cuddled in against his chest a brief moment. "We should get a few fruit and start back before Rabé frets much." She was enjoying her moments alone with Anakin, but was very conscious of propriety.

Though, if they wound up trapped here for any length of time, she was tempted to discuss the situation at length with Anakin and decide if they could be open, with his men.

"They don't always do so well with being startled," Anakin replied, his mouth curving in amusement and pride for them, both the response time and that nobody's blaster had cleared holster, despite the provocation. "And I'm sure they're enjoying having someone they can actually conceal, instead of, oh, me. 

"I found out what's been doing this to the landscape, so yes. We need to get the job done and get back to the ship so I can fill everyone in." He didn't let go of her, just finished crossing to the tree, then glanced down. "Did anyone ask about our taking the fruit, before I caught up?" 

"Fives. Almost immediately on knowing the tree was theirs," Padmé said with fond pride in the trooper. She had seen the way the Captain and Ahsoka both encouraged Fives to lead, thinking it was actually rather great of them both to encourage the raw talent she could see.

She kept close contact, and limited them to just one piece of fruit per person, minus Ahsoka. She did not want to cause any kind of hardship for the pretty little beings.

"Good," Anakin said, feeling that fond pride as much as hearing it, and he smiled for it. Obviously, the small ones hadn't minded sharing, or Padmé wouldn't have said they could still pick them. "He's definitely one of our best. No matter how grace _less_ he can be sometimes..." 

He picked a couple of fruit from the much higher branches with a twist of the Force, before he took advantage of their time alone to kiss his wife again, and again. 

+++

Fives peered out over the beach where they had come on the directional sense of their jetii, and spotted that the fair of beings seemed to have already dealt with the threat and were currently sprawled on sun-warmed sands, or prodding at the sands around the nest, building the 'wall' around it up a little.

In the midst of this, there was a bright gold one, a little bigger than the bronze at her side, and Fives had the impression that was not the bronze they had been speaking to. 

"Echo, we're still in half-day range of the ship, right?" he asked, to see if his sense of direction and distance had held up. "I want to see if they eat fish or the flappy things, and bring them some, to make up for the fruit we've been taking."

Echo pinged the ship's comm for the distance between them, then nodded, "Yeah, easily, if we go straight back. And... good thought, vod. Only fair we do something to repay them, if they'll take it. We've got some nut mixes still, right? Might be something they'd take, if not the meats." 

"And we've got the bread that Vasq managed to make out of the seaweed," Vill added, liking this plan a lot. "I'm sure the Commander's going to want to see them for herself." That earned a small grin from Cree; Vill was one who was more than a little worshipful of their tiny Togruta jetii.

"You know it," Fives said, nodding. "Yeah, let's see if they'll talk to us again. But… just me, since that's their nest." He stepped more fully into view on those words, eyes scanning for the bronze from earlier, recalling the traces of scarring along the left flank he had made out as a distinctive mark.

The gold pushed up onto all four feet and lifted her head high, staring at the strange wingless creature one of her bronzes had told her of, moving backward carefully to spread her wings over her nest. She would watch, but permit the bronzes to investigate why the wingless one had come. 

The bronze that had met him before pushed up off the ground and flew over, hovering in front of him again, pushing curiosity to him. ~Why come?~ 

Fives held out his arm, offering a perch if it was wanted. "We hoped to help, if you needed it," he said aloud, even as he made his mind convey the concepts of killing the snakes, of protecting young ones. "Now, we want to know if we can bring you fish or meat tomorrow? To trade for the fruit we took."

Thinking it out clearly was actually very hard, Fives decided, but he recognized the need for clarity.

The bronze winged back for a moment, startled at the images of enemy-killing -- something like lightning, but focused? -- before he settled down on the hard arm-plate offered. He approved of killing snakes, of the strangers' intent to kill the enemy and to protect the hatchlings, and his head bobbed slightly, and pushed that across. The other was harder to understand, but the images of fish, bigger than they could catch, in their talons, and a haunch of meat were clear. Why think of... oh. There it was, an image of trading one for the other, like he would with another bronze or a brown. 

Fish was good, big fish were better... especially the heavy-tailed ones with the oils for skin. Yes, yes, fish was very good. ~Yes.~ 

Fives caught the view of that one fish, the one that had the toxic slime but was otherwise very tasty. He smiled.

"Good. We'll bring some tomorrow."

The bronze shifted, trying to understand the satisfaction and intent, what was behind it... dark, and sun-up, and then fish. He trilled content, and pleasure, and pushed them at the stranger, before opening his talons to push off the perch and flit back towards his favorite green. 

Fives felt like the contact had been a success, and then gestured for the men to come out slowly, facing toward the ship's direction rather than intrude any more on their home. 

"We need to catch some of the slimers for them," he told the others.

"Why that kind?" Cree asked, as they started back towards the ship, curious more than anything. Fives was pretty steady, ARC, and older than he was, so it wasn't as though he was going to argue, but. 

Fives thought through the impressions. "They use the oil in them, I think. For their skin?" He scrunched his face up thoughtfully. "It's so weird, trying to put images and emotions into actual thoughts, or the other way around."

"That definitely sounds weird," Vill agreed. "Glad it was you, not me. Huh. Wonder what's in the oil -- didn't really look at it past 'is it gonna kill us? no? great'. So we've got a target for the fishing... not such a bad thing, that." 

"Not at all, vod, not at all," Fives agreed.

+++

On second thought, Fives decided it might have been a bad idea to bring the Commander to the nest. She seemed to be lost in the empathic net that had formed around her, as the entire fair marked her out as 'different' and had to investigate her.

He was watching nervously as she sat within a meter of the nest, her slim shoulders and lap covered with two bronzes and one brave brown, a very soft smile on her face that he wished he could immortalize in art the way Jesse could have.

He was on the verge of actually calling her name when she gave a little shake and looked toward the men with the null-grav container of seawater and fish. That must have been a signal because the fair launched toward them, and Echo barely got the container open before the curious beings were swarming it.

Ahsoka didn't move, though, as the mated pair that stayed with the nest were watching her, making small cheeps. Fives could feel the joy and hunger and satiation coming off the rest, but he hadn't heard any of the empathic conversation between the Commander and their new friends. 

Then again, he had slowly been learning that the Commander had a different way of thinking than humans did. It made him briefly wonder what the little fliers would have been like with Jahnee or Teaeh, the two Twi'lek ladies that he visited any time they made it to Coruscant. 

Ahsoka slowly pulled herself up out of the depth of the conversation with the golden queen and her bronze mate, watching the rest of the fair swarm the fish, then looked towards Fives, feeling his unease. "I'm okay, Fives," she told him, gently reassuring. "The queen says thank you for the fish." 

"Glad of it," Fives said, before coming close enough to offer her a hand up. "I should have known you'd be able to understand them as easy as the General seemed to. I just wasn't expecting you to look that far away while you talked to them."

Ahsoka smiled at him, her mouth quirking. "That's not really a surprise. I got taught a few more ways to communicate with prey and predators alike than he did -- he doesn't need it as much." She took his hand and let him help her up, now that she wasn't draped in the pair of bronzes and the first of the browns. "They have a very complex social order, more than I would have thought... I'll have to write it all down."

"Yeah?" Sometimes, Fives forgot that Jedi were thinkers and philosophers and academics. Neither the General nor the Commander ever seemed to slow down and do that stuff, but then, their lives didn't offer much time for it either. "Once it's empty, should we start right back, so we're not intruding in their home area?"

"They don't mind the company -- you said you were willing to kill the threats to their eggs, so they're willing to have us around -- but I don't want to overstay our welcome, either. We'll stay a little while, but not long. As to the social order... the big golden one there, she's the queen, she decides where they're hunting or fishing and lays the eggs. The bronze-colored one with her, he's the father of the eggs, and he leads the males in anything the queen doesn't care about. The brown and blue ones are also male, but the greens are female. A lot of them are mates to the males, even breeding-mates, and the queen doesn't mind... that's one of the odd things." 

Fives wrinkled his nose a little. Certainly the greens made up half the fair, but… cross-gender mating all the time? It was unnatural to the way he thought. "That sounds strange," he agreed.

Ahsoka giggled at his wrinkled nose and the shake of his head, and leaned against him for a second. "It is, for a lot of reasons. In most hunting species, only the dominant female and male breed, because there're rarely enough resources to care for more than one group of young. Here, the queen doesn't let the beta-females nest with her, but she doesn't care if they _have_ nests. Strange. 

"The blues are the ones that're most likely to just pair up with each other and be entertained at the rest of the goings-on." 

"Oh, good. They're not completely weird then." Fives watched as the container was emptied, with one green poking all around it to try and be certain it was empty. They could see a few of the beings had already flopped full length on the sand, their bellies bulging, while others were delightfully smearing the oils on each other.

Ahsoka laughed, leaning against him for a moment, reminded yet again that the vod'e had very different opinions about the proper order of things than most species she'd encountered or been taught about, and turned to watch the curious green and the grooming rituals. "Nope, not entirely weird." 

Fives enjoyed that moment of her leaning into him; the Commander had a way of making them all feel better with those little gestures. He watched as Echo fished a piece of jerky out of a pouch and crouched, handing it to the curious green. She sniffed it, took it in a dainty paw, and immediately vanished with her prize so she would not have to share or lose it completely. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's generosity and that brief glimpse of caring.

Ahsoka smiled, too -- she couldn't help it. Every time one of the brothers showed that instinctive caring, the wish to share what they had, when they had so little, she just wanted to sing. It never ceased to amaze her, and she loved it. "Clever little girl," she said, amused and well-able to guess what was behind that disappearance even without touching her mind. 

"Oh?" Fives stopped, thought about it, about how small they were. "So she wouldn't have to give it up to someone higher ranked!" he said next, reasoning through it. "Because they're basically shinies in the chain of command, just a step above cadets."

"Yep. Smallest and probably one of the younger ones," Ahsoka agreed, turning her head to grin at him. "And about as troublesome as a bunch of shinies on leave, from the queen's opinions. Always getting into things." 

Fives laughed. "Well, have to learn somehow," he said, remembering a few of his missteps… and trying not to think about Hevy and Cutup.

Ahsoka squeezed his hand, past the gauntlet, and returned her attention their new friends, rather than his aching sorrow. That was his own, until he said something aloud. "Yeah, _that's_ sure the truth... Come on, let's get back, huh?" 

"Yes sir." He went to take one side of the container, and Echo moved to take the other, before they headed out, the bronze sentries lazily taking note of their leaving.


	4. Facing the Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat finally makes itself known... after an interesting conversation or two.

It had been at least a full five days since their landing, and Ahsoka was torn between exasperation and amusement at her Master's intense growling at the latest system to frustrate them both on how to repair it with what was on hand.

"You know, you need to take a break, clear your head, Skyguy," she finally said. She knew at least half his frustration was the dance he and the Senator were doing about not being obvious about sneaking away to be alone.

Anakin growled, low in his throat, not disagreeing in the slightest, but since the only break he really wanted to take, he _couldn't_ , what was the point? "Unlike most of you," he pointed out, "I _don't_ actually like swimming." 

Ahsoka gave a pointed eye-roll to that. "The Senator might like a **long** walk toward the greenery, though," she suggested, with very clear suggestion in her tone.

Anakin shifted his gaze towards his padawan, slowly arching one eyebrow in a silent question as part of the back of his brain flatly panicked. If Ahsoka was being **that** blunt about things between him and Padmé, if she knew... what kind of example was he setting for his padawan? And could that matter, when Padmé held everything he was in the palm of her hand? "Snips, I don't -- " 

That earned another eye-roll with a flex of lekku to go with it. "Seriously, Skyguy? Who you're making explosions with is not really a big deal to me other than making sure you aren't getting hurt," she told him seriously, never mind that this should be happening in the other direction, she was sure. "So if she makes you happy, grab that! I'm sure Master Obi-Wan won't care!"

Anakin raked his hand through his hair, staring at his padawan and trying to figure out just exactly what had just happened and what order he was **even** supposed to respond to any of that -- and while he was trying to figure it out, his mouth got away from him. " _Where_ does my Master come into this?!"

"Well, if we're stuck here for however long, and it's going to be a while before he can actually legitimately send a search crew, I'm pretty sure he won't care if you sleep with someone else. He doesn't strike me as the jealous type, after all," Ahsoka reasoned.

"Jealous -- Obi-Wan -- wait, you think I'm _sleeping_ with him?!" Somehow, he'd managed to rein his voice down, into just a hiss, instead of the startled shriek it wanted to be. He and his **Master**? Was one of the things they'd been eating a hallucinogen for Togruta and they'd missed it? 

"You mean you're not?" Ahsoka asked, surprised beyond all belief. "But you two act almost exactly like Waxer and Boil! All the men think you are!"

Okay, maybe not a hallucinogen, Anakin decided, a little reluctantly, and shook his head. "No, we're **not**. He's my **Master** , that's just... There's no way he'd..." 

Complete sentences were a good thing, he tried to remind himself, and he took a breath, then another, working on making himself focus. The sheer shock on his padawan was almost startling enough to sober him up, "You're serious? The men think Master Obi-Wan and I are involved?" 

"Yeah. You sure you're not? I mean, much as he argues with you, he always gives way and lets your plan take precedence," Ahsoka pointed out. "And he has this… way of watching you that's kind of adorable, when he thinks no one is watching."

"I'm _pretty_ sure I'd know if I was sleeping with someone, Snips," Anakin pointed out, wry-voiced, even though he was sort of reeling at his padawan's assumptions and assertions both. "And 'adorable' is not what I'd call that 'what are you going to get me into _this, _time' look."__

__"Nah, that's the one you see," Ahsoka said. "The same one I'm pretty sure you shoot at the back of my head half the time." She grinned at him. "Okay, so not sleeping with him; why aren't you sleeping with the Senator? You know half the boys are trying to cozy up to her lady; did you miss that none of them are hitting on her, not even after she shot that snake before it could fall out of the tree onto Vasq?"_ _

__He had, in fact, noticed both of those things -- Rabé was flattered and amused in turns, and also trying to figure out how not to hurt anyone -- but he hadn't thought anything of it, Padmé was a Senator, and he'd never seen any vod treat a Senator with more than respectful distance. "...Ahsoka, are you saying they're... staying back because of me? That they..."_ _

__She chin-handsed at him, amused. "They all think you like each other and can't figure out why you two sneak away instead of just being happy. Life's got too much stress to be sneaking if you want to be making explosions, honestly," she said. "That's the general consensus, anyway."_ _

__Anakin pushed his hand through his hair again, a mix of pure fright and a surreal calm settling over him -- if they knew, there was no point, if they knew... he could just... be with her. After a few seconds to think, he decided to actually give his padawan the honest answer. "We weren't willing to put any of them in a position of eventually having to actually lie, Snips. Suspicions aren't confirmation."_ _

__"That makes sense, sort of, except you can't get five words out of a vod that doesn't want to talk. And none of them will or would, about your life, outside of safe spaces," Ahsoka reminded him. "But it's cool you're trying to protect them. That might get them to simmer down some over being worried for you."_ _

__"Worried for _me_?" Anakin asked, startled, while the thought of the men being uneasy for his sake settled warm across his shoulder. "Why?" _ _

__She sighed at him. "Because they respect you, Skyguy, and you lead them, and they don't cope well with their leaders being stressed," she told him. "That's why they were worried about Rexter, but there's already a plan in place for that so they focused on worrying about you instead."_ _

__Anakin shook his head, giving his padawan a thoughtful look about her ability to keep track of what was going on with the men at any given time. Especially what he would have thought they'd keep to themselves. Then again, they did seem to nearly consider her one of them..._ _

__"I'm not asking, and I don't want to know," he told her about that last, before falling silent for a little bit to consider. "Well, Rabé's helped cover for us before, and if they know... there's no sense in making things more complicated than they already are, I guess. Thanks, Snips."_ _

__Ahsoka let out a big dramatic sigh. "Whew! That's settled then." She grinned at him. "Now, go… you'll be better off after some time away. I'm going to go nap anyway, and you can't reach that back conduit without me."_ _

__"I would if I had to," Anakin retorted, but he reached out to brush fingers lightly across her montrals, then went to wash up before following his sense of Padmé's presence to his wife. They should probably talk, before he did anything dramatic._ _

__Padmé was listening to a story that Mint was sharing about life on Kamino and the fishing there, but as she saw him she started extricating herself politely. The man hushed and looked his way to see if he needed them then went back to stories… all of them occupied with something in their hands, from drawing to carving._ _

__"Care for a walk, milady?" Anakin asked, before his mouth curved slightly, "my padawan thinks I need a break."_ _

__"I could use some fresh air, Master Jedi," she said in the same polite tone as ever. To their credit, Anakin didn't see a single sign among the men about them knowing, yet there was an undercurrent in their Force signature that he was more aware of, one of amusement and faint worry._ _

__Anakin turned his head just enough to give Rex a thoughtful look, before he offered Padmé his hands to help her up. She accepted, smiling warmly at the men for a moment, before they went out of the circle and toward the steadily increasing woods._ _

__Anakin settled for only being 'out of sight', not 'a ridiculous distance away', before he tugged her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against the crown of her head and breathing her scent. "My padawan is ridiculous," he told her hair._ _

__Padmé wound up giggling at the incongruity of being held and loved on versus those words. "Okay, fill me in?"_ _

__"Well, for one thing, she's picked up the men's euphemisms for sex, which is a little disconcerting. For two, she decided to show this off in the middle of asking why we were going to such lengths to hide what everybody already knew, and three, she _also_ thought I was sleeping with Obi-Wan!" Anakin responded, having at least three more things to vocalize about -- but he really ought to let her get a few words in, probably. _ _

__"You're not?" Padmé asked innocently, then smiled at him. "I know, Ani. But I can see why she would have that impression." She ran her hands up into his hair as she looked up at him. "I might have to get Ahsoka to fill me in on the euphemisms, for Rabé's sake, and really? Everyone?"_ _

__Anakin stared at her at that first, she _knew_ she was his -- and then she smiled, and the indignation washed away in confusion and love for her. Why could she see Ahsoka (and the men's) impression? Never mind, that for later. He sighed in quiet pleasure as her fingers slid up into his hair, the way it brought her closer to him, and his mouth quirked in a smile, "Mm, if they mention making explosions around a woman, they _don't_ mean actual ordnance, they mean they'd like to get into bed. Or, you know, somewhere private, anyway." _ _

__Given the assorted places only his Force-sense had warned him _not_ to enter, after all, he knew they didn't, by a long shot, confine themselves to beds. "And Ahsoka says so, yeah. She wouldn't exaggerate, not about that." _ _

__Padmé smiled, her eyes smoldering a little at him. "So, does this mean that I can have your company in my bed, if Rabé doesn't mind sleeping elsewhere?" she asked, licking her lips at the idea. She was very worried over the Republic, over the war, but if there could be a bright side to their predicament, she wanted it._ _

__"Nothing would make me happier, Angel," Anakin answered, instant, before his head dipped to kiss her -- he couldn't resist, not with the way she'd licked at her mouth, not with that look in her eyes... Not that he **ever** could resist her, but seeing, feeling, her want always blew him away. _ _

__Padmé met his kiss with passion and pressed tight, more than willing to steal a moment here, now, while thinking happily of having her husband in her bed for a change._ _

__+++_ _

__Rex was on guard, as he always took a rotation, a habit Ahsoka had picked up from him, actually, when one of the little beings popped in and threw a very clear, strident warning at him before popping away. While they had all gotten used to the visitors (prompted by their curiosity after the gift of fish), Rex hadn't interacted with them often._ _

__However, Anakin had briefed them on the hungry rain, and Rex reacted swiftly, opening a comm to all his men, Ahsoka, and Anakin. The ladies… would hopefully be near the others._ _

__"Everyone and everything into the ship, five minutes ago!" he commanded, and the double squad of men exploded to strip the camp they had made outside the hatch, quick and efficient in their movements, with food the first priority._ _

__"If the ship can stop space debris, surely it can hold off this hungry rain. It's hard like rock," Ahsoka found herself reassuring Fives, even though he had not verbalized the fear._ _

__"Do you one better," Anakin called as he moved quickly for the cockpit, having gotten his angel safely inside, "I'm engaging the shields, just in case."_ _

__They might not have a whole lot of spare fuel, but if there was a time to use it..._ _

__"I have all the faith in you, sirs," Fives said, relaxing some, even as his eyes swept over all his brothers, lingering on Echo, and Ahsoka bounced up to hug his neck._ _

__"All of you, you are not on duty," she said to the men after letting go of him. "We might be cooped up, but it's not a duty period. Skyguy and I will evaluate this hungry rain, figure out if there's anything we can do to help our little friends next time, but all of you can sleep, play cards, or whatever."_ _

__A few of them noticeably relaxed; it was instinct to go on full alert after a scramble like that, but Ahsoka was not having them too tense to be civil in such a tight area when there really wasn't anything they could do._ _

__Anakin heard her voice, steady and carrying, but he was busy up in the cockpit, bringing the engines that ran the shields online, murmuring to the ship -- half apologies for how much he'd cursed her, half requests to see them through this -- as he did._ _

__Padmé smiled at Ahsoka, and said lightly, "Someone needs to teach me that sabaac variant you were playing a couple nights ago; it's not one I'd seen before."_ _

__"Just don't bet against Echo, milady," Cree suggested as a few decks were produced. Seeing them settling in to passing the time, Ahsoka turned to go to her master, and sighed when Rex joined her._ _

__"Rexter…"_ _

__"All due respect, sir, I need to see as well, to supplement your action plan for next time," he told her._ _

__"Alright, Old Boy."_ _

__Anakin hummed a question as they joined him, having heard the tones of their voices more than the words. With the shields up, now he was working on getting every camera around the ship up onto the displays. Not that there were many, even with the couple of comm units they'd rigged at corners, but... it was going to have to be enough. He wasn't sticking his head out there, after all._ _

__"Rexter being annoying Galaxy Scout," Ahsoka teased, "instead of enjoying a nap like he needs at his age."_ _

__"If I nap now, who will be your pillow in four hours when you need one?" Rex retorted._ _

__"I don't know; Vasq is pretty cuddly," she shot back, even though her eyes were on the displays._ _

__Anakin rolled his eyes at the pair of them, snorting a laugh, "You two." He half-wanted to wonder why he was stuck with them, but he knew perfectly well he wouldn't trade them for the galaxy, and that they were keeping each other relaxed. Whatever this thing was that was coming... they'd be all right._ _

__On the camera pointed northeast, a shimmer showed itself on the horizon, silver and insubstantial and stretching farther either way than he could see._ _

__His attention drew in the other two, and they both moved to keep that view in sight without crowding Anakin too much._ _

__"It would have to have a space vector, for it to just be there, right, and to have the predictability I could feel in the little fliers," Ahsoka reasoned._ _

__"Logical extrapolation. Never heard of any primitive world having any kind of weather on a schedule," Rex agreed, half to show praise for her thinking._ _

__"Yeah," Anakin agreed, "besides, that wasn't an acid or anything, that was an organism of some kind. What it is, I have less than no idea -- holy _kriff_ , look at how fast it's coming!" _ _

__"Noted, sir." Rex tapped out some calculations based on his observations, then shared how swiftly the leading edge appeared to be moving with both of them._ _

__"Poor little guys evolved being so fast and teleporting in reaction to that, I bet," Ahsoka said._ _

__"Developing teleportation has to be the weirdest survival adaptation I've ever heard of," Anakin replied, "but yeah, I'd say so." He had opinions about things that moved that fast in the air and were inimical, none of them were pleasant... and he tensed as the edge came closer, and closer, faster than anything could possibly escape. His hand grazed lightly over the helm, silent 'hold together for me, sweetheart' that he wasn't going to say aloud --_ _

__\-- and then it was on them._ _

__The cameras picked up sound as the things sizzled into the shields, burning and crisping away into so much carbon, but even Rex couldn't keep from flinching just a little at the first hit. Ahsoka held her breath, then made herself let it out slowly._ _

__"She's holding steady," Ahsoka said softly, so relieved that her words to Fives, for the men, had not been a lie._ _

__"She is," Anakin agreed, breathing a little easier himself as he heard the things burning, sizzling, and the much-fainter sounds of others hitting the ground. He forced himself to breathe deep, while they could see nothing but the silver fall and the things burning on any of the cameras. For fifteen endless minutes, it sizzled off the shields and fell... but then that northeast camera cleared, then the center-frame ones, then the southern, and they could see the world again._ _

__A world stripped down to rock and earth and steel, all of the growth that had come up since they'd been here eaten away with nothing left to show for it._ _

__"KRIFF!" Ahsoka spat, staring at the devastation. In theory, she had expected it. In practice, it was too shocking to comprehend._ _

__"Good thing we've been stocking up," Rex said in a quiet voice, not even noticing the way his hand wound up on her shoulder, or how she backed into the solid wall of his body for comfort._ _

__"Yeah," Anakin agreed, slipping back himself, putting his shoulder against Rex's, taking a slow breath to steady himself. Looking at it, seeing the damage... "That's just -- I don't even have words."_ _

__He turned his head back to the display, watching it continue to recede so fast, disappearing to the south. "What I'd give for a single speederbike," he muttered. "Kriffing lot easier to survey just how broad a path this cuts, and how long, with one of those, than just our feet... but of course we're not that lucky."_ _

__Ahsoka looked at her master, got a puzzled look for a moment, then reached out to the minds she had communed with. Seeing through their eyes was very hard, having to subtract frames until she could get an impression of the area they claimed, seeing strips of green on one side but not the other… until the queen felt her need and spiraled higher, giving her a view to work through._ _

__That view, broken down by a couple of landmarks they had already made out in their foraging, was what she then pushed to Anakin. "Sorry it's choppy; my brain doesn't like multi-faceted vision."_ _

__"Nnn... okay, I'm impressed, but that was.. wow. Kind of the queen, to go up so high for us," Anakin said, rubbing at his temples, trying to make enough sense out of those images to know for sure. "Looks like it's west of the previous one by about... fifteen klicks? And just as wide. Fifty, again. Going to mean we've got even farther to go that direction to find anything..."_ _

__"We've got the sea," Rex pointed out. "The synthesizers have been doing good with the seaweed and fishbones."_ _

__Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "We know the rate of growth. If this stuff is predictable, I'd estimate the last pass through here was no more than two days before we landed. Which means even if the men have to camp, the extra distance wouldn't be terrible to trek," she said. "But… and this is where you can tell me I'm crazy, Skyguy… I think we need to look for a better campsite, something more solid to use as a base to work from, given how slow repairs are going, and the fact we know Master Obi-Wan cannot break free until he gets the fighting under control to hunt for us," she said._ _

__"Leave the ship?" Rex asked, not liking that at all._ _

__"No. Scout, find where we are going, and then try to get her up on repulsors and the Force long enough to get there," Ahsoka said, but her eyes were on Anakin, to see what he thought more than anything._ _

__Anakin considered it for long minutes, his fingers tapping slightly against his thigh, before he nodded. "While I'd like to say you're crazy, Snips, I don't think I can. We're going to run out of space to store supplies way too quickly, and I don't want to lose things we've worked for to 'oh hell, it's coming too fast'. Finding somewhere we can rely on solid rock over us would help -- and we wouldn't necessarily have to turn the shields on every time, either."_ _

__Ahsoka let out a breath, and when Rex squeezed her shoulder, she actually looked up at him, grinning a little._ _

__"Not bad thinking, Commander, at all," he said. "Too used to the idea of rough it with what you have in place," he admitted. "Trained to do that. The idea of moving for comfort never struck me… and that's what storing food is, in my brain."_ _

__"Yeah, well, you boys deserve better than the synth food it makes," Ahsoka said fiercely._ _

__Anakin petted one montral, lightly, even as he nodded his agreement with his padawan's opinions. "No argument from me on that. And it's not entirely comfort, Rex; it's stability, too."_ _

__He reached out towards the leader of the bronzes, silently asking if it was safe to come out now, and at the assurance that it was, his shoulders relaxed and he moved to power down the ship and the shields. "I'd like to stay within our little friends' territory if we can, but I'm not going to bet on our getting that lucky. Maybe we can find another group that wouldn't mind being friends too. They say it's gone for a while, so we might as well start hunting a decent site."_ _

__"Sounds like a good way to let everyone work off the tension," Ahsoka said, before moving away from Rex and out to get everyone organized and aware of the plan. She didn't even protest when both ladies insisted on being in the scouting groups, thought she insisted Padmé go in Anakin's, and Rabé with hers, aware that the ladies needed to be protected. Fives was given a third group and Rex took a fourth, with the idea being to find caves that weren't too close to the one volcano they knew was a shaker, in range of water and food both, preferably with a clearing the ship could reach._ _

__They meant to make the most of the clear time… and the temporarily clear land, as it couldn't hide things as easily._ _


	5. New Friends and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a HATCHING!

It had been a very busy few days, settling into the hollow bluffs not that far from their friends, having found a spot past their site where a river had, long ago, cut limestone into perfectly serviceable caves. Getting the ship there had taken all Anakin's coaxing skill, boosted by both his own and his padawan's telekinetic ability. 

Now, as they were all jogging back from the morning fishing and swims, they noticed the nest had an unusual amount of activity around it, and Fives detoured, followed shortly by the others. They could bear to part with some of their fishing haul anyway, and none of them wanted to see harm come to their friends. If the snakes had made a foray against the eggs again, Ahsoka would see about hunting them out!

Anakin turned that way as well, reaching out his attention to touch the bronze, concerned by the fluttering flurry of wings and musical noises that almost stretched out towards them. ~Are you well?~ 

~Well! Hunt-fish-catch, feed-teach-show, new young soon!~ The bronze replied, excited and delighted. 

~We have fish?~ Anakin offered back. No young one should go hungry, and there were a lot of eggs.

~Bring-share?~ the bronze encouraged, trilling to his fair-mates… and the greens broke off with some blues to greet the wingless ones, poking noses at the day's catches. Ahsoka wound up giggling when one blue landed on her shoulders and somehow managed to get himself under her central lek, but it was better than having any land in the space between her montrals.

"I think we're welcome," she said, when the blue's quiet hum started vibrating through her with gently soothing pulses.

"As long as we share, we are, the bronze says" Anakin replied with a laugh, looking over at his padawan's startled noises and shoulder-ornament. "Well _he_ looks comfortable. Are you alright, Ahsoka?

"Oh, by the way, they're all stirred up because the eggs are about to hatch." 

"Anakin!" Padmé half-scolded, half-laughed, "that's not a by-the-way!" 

"I'm fine. It tickles a little, but not bad," Ahsoka answered before her eyes got very large. "Babies!"

Rex snorted. "We've got fish to spare, for little ones," he agreed. 

They picked up their pace without any communication about it, spreading out around the nest once they'd reached it, calling hellos to the ones they're made particular friends with. Anakin listened to the hum with a smile -- they were excited for the hatching, he could hear it... and he had to admit, he was a little curious about what the newly-hatched would be like. Would they be half-helpless, like human young, or would they be ready to run or fly in only minutes or hours, like some species? 

Padmé settled at his side, eyes on the queen that was in the center of the nest, shifting sands away from the last of the eggs, having exposed the tops of all the rest. She was as curious as Anakin, even as her hand tangled with his. 

Fives and Echo had settled together, and were steadily carving up bits of fish, making a pile with which they could help, an example copied by several of the others with their part of the catch. Ahsoka was right at the edge of the nest, listening to the subtle striations of the eggs and the fluttering within them.

Anakin wound his fingers through Padmé's for a moment, holding on, before he acquired a couple of fish to turn into bite-sized pieces for them to give to the little ones, once they hatched One of the greens darted past and stole a piece, but she came back a few moments later with a piece of the fruit in her forepaws and one in her hind-claws, and dropped it with them. Padmé was in the middle of turning that into neat sections when the first shell broke open and a blue pushed up out of it, wet and sticky and -- and very, very hungry. 

Not a single one of the brothers didn't feel that hunger like a visceral blow; ration withholding was both punishment and training for them. 

Anakin flinched against it, too, remembering that far too well, nights of not having enough, of knowing Mom wasn't eating at all and trying to pretend she was. It clawed at his throat, and his hand flicked towards the pile of food, but Cree was closest, on the other side of the nest. The golden queen seemed to have no objections to his reaching out with a chunk of the fish, a hum in his throat a little like the one going up from the adults, and the little blue pounced towards it. 

Right behind the blue, two more eggs cracked, revealing a dainty pair of greens, leading Mint and Vasq to both reach, as the hunger in their minds and memories seemed to grow impossibly stronger. Even Rex, stoic as he could be, was pushing some of the fish in the direction of men who had less that were closer to the rocking eggs, so they could aid the poor little bits.

Padmé was already reaching with a piece of fish, having seen large crack building in the one egg closest to her, wanting to try and avert that hunger swiftly. She couldn't stand anyone to suffer, not when she had the means to end it. A tiny bronze tumbled out on his back into her hand, and gladly took the fish from her fingers, creeling for more.

Several of the eggs cracked almost at once, and a couple were fed by the adults, but mostly the young seemed to be finding his men. He wondered at that, when the bronze had been so excited for the new hatchlings, and he looked up towards him, questioning. 

~New friends, new places,~ the bronze answered -- having apparently been listening intently to some of their stories, as ghost-images of worlds they'd been on flickered through his mind. 

Ahsoka had purposefully been holding back, despite her excitement at the little ones, in order to let each vod help a new hatchling. When even Rexter had his hands full of a tiny blue, though, and Rabé had moved over with her green to compare with Mint, she allowed herself to focus on the few remaining eggs, her move to aid with feeding one that split hampered as its nearest buddy hatched too. She had to scramble to help both the brown and the bronze, shaking her head at them for squabbling when she had more than enough food for them both.

Then, the very last egg began to shake, and the lead bronze, as well as the queen, looked at Anakin, the only one without at least one young flier in his hands.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint," Anakin murmured as he moved closer, food in hand, waiting. The egg rocked firmly, and he listened to the mind inside, murmuring quiet encouragement. She was so hungry, but her shell was tough from being deep in the nest, he realized, and he pushed at one crack, helping. She chirred relief inside the egg, and thumped her head up against the open spot, breathing and pushing out with her wings. 

The shell split, then, and he put the fish right beside her, realizing too late that he'd had it in his replaced hand to keep the joints out of the sand. She didn't seem to mind, though, pouncing on the piece and only biting it once before trying to swallow. She managed, but he grabbed for a smaller bit to give her next, because he'd felt that in his own throat and it hadn't been pleasant. He gathered her up carefully and sat back, offering her a piece of the fruit after, and one of the wriggling bugs he snatched out of the seaweed with the Force, as the slowly-ebbing hunger beat against his mind. "Hey, hey... it's all right, there's plenty, sweetheart..." 

All of them were settling back, getting space, either singly or in their usual pairings, such as Fives and Echo, or Rex and Ahsoka, taking care of feeding the little ones until there was nothing but sleeping babies with lumps showing through velvet soft skin… and not a single adult to be found. The ones they had fed were also gone, with the sense of them being out toward the small volcano, where Ahsoka often heard their music coming from in the evenings.

"But their children!" Padmé said, worrying even as she felt this unending need to tuck her bronze close to her chest and keep him there.

"Ours," Ahsoka said softly. "Right, Skyguy? They want us to take the little ones with us."

"Yeah, Snips," Anakin agreed, before he turned towards Padmé, smiling reassuringly at her. "It's okay, angel... really. The adults decided that some of this hatching should go with us, when we go home. To see new places and things. Who knows, maybe they'll be able to jump back and forth and tell all about it?" 

"Well, alright." She brought her bronze baby in close to her chest then, curving both hands around him as she half-closed her eyes.

"Just had to go and be extra about it, hmm, Commander?" Rex teased lightly, as Ahsoka tried to figure out the easiest way to handle two little ones at once, when her shirt didn't exactly have extra material in it to make a nest. 

"Didn't mean to, Rexter, but look at us. One each of the boys!" she pointed out in amusement, admiring his tiny blue.

Anakin looked over, saw the bronze and brown in her arms, and shifted his queen -- how, exactly, had he wound up with the queen, and why did he have this sneaking feeling that her parents had made sure of that? -- to the crook of his left arm so that he could unsnap and unwrap two layers of belt, tossing her the inner one. It ought to be enough to make a sling for one, given that it wrapped around him twice. "Here, Snips.

"So, who else wound up with girls?" 

Over half of the men raised their hands, careful to not jostle their sleeping beauties. The division of the rest of the colors about matched their usual fair of friends, with the browns and blues more than outnumbering the bronzes. Ahsoka's bronze, Padmé's and… Echo's were the only dominant males in the group. Rabé had a green as well, but didn't seem the slightest bit put out by her match.

Ahsoka rigged the sling pretty easily, and settled the bronze in it as he seemed to have eaten the most and had the biggest lumps showing in his tummy. Rex wound up helping a little, trying not to look uncomfortable when she had him hold up her central lek to tie it on.

Anakin couldn't decide if he was more puzzled at his padawan or faintly exasperated because Rex was unsettled, but he decided to ignore both in favor of glancing between each of the men. "So... now we have these little friends of ours to take care of -- and we don't know that much about them. We're going to have to watch for when they need oils, for one thing, and figure out what foods they like best, what they're going to need in order to be comfortable. 

"We've got an advantage, they can communicate with us... but they're young. They might not realize they need something, at first. Talk to each other, talk to us, so we figure this out." 

"Yes sir," they said in a ripple.

"I'll try compounding the slime with some of those fragrant grasses to cut back the fishy smell," Vasq said. "Sir, while I'm thinking on it, do I have permission to start harvesting seeds and cuttings? Some of what I've tested would be a huge boon to the medics, if we can cultivate it."

"I'd volunteer space on one of Naboo's moons as a test facility… or we can clear out that one site and use it, to prevent accidental contamination to local flora and fauna," Padmé offered. "It would be good to make something useful to the men out of that place."

Ahsoka and Rex shared a small groan, remembering the horror of the illness in the place she meant.

Anakin glanced at Vasq and nodded, "Go right ahead, Vasq. I hadn't thought about it, but you're right. Just that numbing-plant would be wonderful, wouldn't it? If you need more space to set up hydroponics on the ship, we'll find it for you." 

"I'll keep an eye on their diet, and be sure to get their favorite fruits," Vasq promised.

"Are we going to be able to provide the boron with food in our systems?" Mint asked, having had it explained why the plants were more blue than green to his eyes.

"I think so," Vasq told him. "There's other worlds with green-blooded meat," he added.

"Shili's isn't green-blooded, but I think we've got some fairly high boron-content too," Ahsoka said, "given how well even the snakes are sitting with me. I've got some jerky from home still, we'll see what these boys think of it, once they're awake again." 

"If all else fails, somebody can surely figure out how to make a supplement they'll thrive on," Anakin said, soft and reassuring. "It's a common enough element, after all." 

"Let's start back home," Padmé said softly. "I want to wash the salt and fish off," she said. "Before they wake again."

That got a round of agreement, and the group carefully began their trek to the bluff.

+++

Obi-Wan Kenobi had not been a happy man. At least one person in the High Council had been greeted with a snarl and resurgence of the temper that so few had seen since he mastered it under Qui-Gon's tutelage.

The repetition of 'Anakin is not dead' had been heard more times than could be counted, until he was finally able to hammer the Separatists back hard enough to free up one senior Jedi and a ship large enough to transport the complement of Anakin's ship for a search and rescue.

"It cannot be you," Mace had said in no uncertain terms, leading to a mutinous look before the younger man could bring it under control.

Fortunately, Plo Koon was willing to both believe Kenobi and reach out to volunteer for the task, pointing out that between Wolffe and himself, they could easily handle the search. Boost and Sinker would be their crew, which would allow the three Wolfpack members to feel like they had repaid their saviors. 

Obi-Wan loathed the thought, loathed the necessity of sending another to find his former padawan, but... he could not deny that Plo Koon and his men had every reason to be devoted to the search. And he _was_ needed here. Why so much of this war had fallen onto his shoulders, he still did not entirely understand, but... it was what it was, and it would take days just to update even another High General on everything he knew and had in motion. 

He locked all of that, all of his frustration and upset deep within him, behind layers of shields, and met Master Plo privately to give the other Master the only proof and clue he had... the impossibly faint, distant, irregular surges of 'I'm here' that had poured down the bond at various points in these unending weeks. 

The Kel Dor took those impressions, his impassive face betraying little emotion even to one that had known him so long. The tusks were still, and long taloned fingers were pressed together in an introspective posture.

"We have analyzed all the data that was available on the jump, Obi-Wan. There is a faint possibility they made an uncontrolled jump successfully. The distance in those communications seems to support that idea," Plo told him. "Knowing he is reaching out, can you try and convey that he must reach for me instead? Or have him push 'Soka to do so?"

His use of the pet name was the one betrayal of how keenly he felt the loss of Anakin's ship and personnel. 

"I will," Obi-Wan replied, because there was no 'try' in this. It was necessary for Anakin's return, and so he would do it. Confronting the possibility of a life without his padawan in it... no. Simply no. 

And losing his grand-padawan was no more acceptable. "It may well be Ahsoka," he said with a quietly wry tone to the words -- Anakin, after all, kept so much of himself locked away -- that he did not think needed explanation. "But I will tell him, when next he reaches to me." 

"We are going to jump to the edge of the galaxy rim, in the direction they should have been heading," Plo told him. "My hunch is that will possibly give us a better chance of reaching them in a timely fashion. As I do think they are in wild space." The large man shifted, reaching a hand out to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Kit will handle my place well. I am sure my Pack will find them, Obi-Wan. Have faith in the Force, and them, to see this through."

"They have to be in wild space," Obi-Wan agreed, leaning just a little into that broad hand against his shoulder, "or Anakin would have gotten a comm to us in some ridiculously impractical fashion. And I have all faith in the Force, Master Plo."

It was the rest of the galaxy he had somewhat regular doubts about. "Force be with you. Thank you." 

"It is nothing, to help my friends, and bring home the men. As well as the ladies they were guarding," Plo said before standing to go start this journey. He would find them, somehow. His ability as a Finder was not without prestige for a reason, even if his focus was generally on Force-Sensitive children, especially non-human ones.

It would be of aid to him that one of his Foundlings was lost. Ahsoka had a bright blaze to his mind, and if she reached… surely he would feel her, and be able to choose their course. It would take many slow, careful jumps once they had a heading, using instruments to read gravity wells ahead of them and plan accordingly, but both he and his Pack were all qualified, capable pilots and astrogators.

For the first time since Anakin had nearly disappeared from his mind in a flare of panicked determination Obi-Wan felt a smile touch his lips again, watching his old friend and occasional teacher leaving. If anyone else could find them... it was Plo Koon. 

+++

Ahsoka looked up as Skyguy came and found her as she was readying to take a couple of boys farther south to hunt and explore, packs on them so they could sleep out. Her pair of dragonets were fussing over the remnants of breakfast, making her trill at them to behave.

"What's up, Skyguy?"

Anakin reached up and petted the tiny golden shoulder closest to his fingers, one corner of his mouth quirking up just a little. "I tried reaching Obi-Wan again," he answered, leaning against the nearest support. "He heard me... and I kept getting Master Plo's face, and you, and 'looking'. She helped," he added of his little queen, "stabilize it. Gave me more than just a few seconds. 

"So I'm guessing they're relying on that he Found you once to Find us." 

That got Ahsoka to grinning, before she moved to hug him tight, careful of the queen and projecting at her what she meant to do. "That's great, Master! Because he will!" She bounced back, then looked at the men and the packs and made a small face. "I'll think hard at Master Plo the whole time, but we really need to make this trip today, if we're going to be back before the next attack," she said. "Is that okay? Or do you think I need to cancel and do deep meditation the whole time until I reach him?"

"No, go," Anakin answered, "you've been looking forward to this. Besides, if they're still in the Temple, it's going to be a couple of days before they're back out of hyperspace and you can get a more solid connection. At least, if they've realized that we're somewhere out in wild space, which since neither of them is actually stupid unless they're with three other members of the Council, they will've." 

That made Ahsoka grin even more. They had the same opinions on most of the Council Members, both as individuals and as a group. "Alright. I will keep reaching for him whenever we're resting, and before sleeping at night." She then trilled to her boys and they lazily launched for her shoulders, tiny tails linking under her central lek behind her neck. While she couldn't quite master their exact sounds, they had worked out a few simple commands and warnings, which was helping her settle into dealing with a pair so much more easily.

"Try not to do anything weird or dangerous without me here, Skyguy," she teased as she prepped to leave.

Anakin opened his mouth, starting to retort, and then firmly snapped it shut, glaring at her. "You're just trying to tempt this planet to throw something worse at us, aren't you?" he asked, before the glare melted back into a grin and he reached to brush his fingers up one montral. 

She pushed into that touch, then shook her head. "No! Because we've got enough, between the snakes and the hungry rain and the ground tremors." She got her own pack settled, with some squeaks of her friends, and then her two troopers fell in with her, ready to go hiking and camping with their commander.

That they were the envy of the rest of the men went without saying, but due to acceptable risks, Rex had limited it to two. The competition to go had been fierce, with a wrestling exhibition chosen as how they would decide.

Rabé had been patently amused, once she saw that for all the fierceness they used in their bouts, the men were truly careful and concerned over their opponents once it was over.

Anakin's mouth quirked a little more, his head shaking as the three of them loped away in easy sync. He was a little concerned about the separation, about the chance of that stuff coming down on them while they were that far separated... but the ship's computers had analyzed the pattern and was sure they should be clear for another several days. They'd be fine, and they might find something interesting. He had to believe they'd be fine. 

His little queen pressed her muzzle against his jaw, chirring soft reassurance and firmly telling him ~Family safe.~ 

"I know, sweetheart," Anakin answered, his fingers running against her shoulder again, "but that doesn't keep me from worrying." 

~Bronze job,~ she agreed, nuzzling again, before she settled back down. 

+++

Ahsoka hadn't had much luck on the hike out, nor had she felt anything when they bedded down the first night on a rock outcropping by necessity. Their friends would warn of snakes fast enough for all three to sleep, as long as they were on rock.

She was trying to decide if the flappies they had found were a variation of the ones they had been eating or a genuinely different species when she felt the Force nudging her. It was a rest break, and they weren't going to hunt these creatures, not yet, so she settled into a better position.

"Tok, keep watch over me?" she told the trooper closer to her, eyes closing as she centered. He went to a more alert pose, settling her nerves to feel that fierce protectiveness, allowing her to sink into the Force more solidly.

Tok had opened his mouth to answer, but then he saw the way her eyes closed, and knew there was something else holding her attention, and didn't bother. 

Plo Koon was awake and meditating, despite still being in hyperspace -- there was, after all, little else to do when only his own Pack were aboard the ship with him and they needed no guidance -- when the Force whispered to him, a quiet 'listen' he knew he should heed. His little 'Soka, perhaps? 

Ahsoka's little friends were used to her meditation, the way it opened her mind up to things around her. They were often curious, and touched her mind then, but this time, she asked them to listen hard with her. She focused her mind on her Finder, the man that had saved her from bounty hunters seeking a Force-strong child. She thought of the way the art scrolled on his mask and goggles. She recalled the way his tusks twitched when he was teasing someone. She sank into her sense of him, especially recently, with it so deeply entwined in the presence that was Wolffe and the men.

~Master?~

The whisper was faint, almost impossible to 'hear', but Plo Koon caught it, heard the mind behind it -- Ahsoka, little 'Soka, alive and well -- and caught hold with the Force and his telepathy alike, trying to strengthen that connection, to gain a sense for where in the wide universe his Foundling was. ~'Soka,~ he answered, letting his relief pour across the fragile connection. 

Ahsoka didn't let her emotions overwhelm the link, falling into the discipline that Master Kit had instilled in her with their classes. She wrapped her sense of self around it, instead, to hold on tightly… and her little friends helped, reaching for this strange voice-in-mind that their no-wing seemed to love like he was part of her fair.

~Wild space. Nothing was familiar. One primary, seven stable planets, one cutting across elliptical. Third planet. Two moons.~ Delivering a description might be safest, if he could get close enough for scanners to pick up that configuration. She tried to convey when and where and how they had corrected the jump in order to better guide his directional jumps to begin with.

All she wanted to do was sob in relief and tell him how happy she was to hear him, but the discipline held through for her report.

Holding a link at this distance, with even another Jedi, was taxing, but he could feel Ahsoka holding herself steady -- but what were those, those other-touches of minds? Her description of the system came to him half in images, but they were understandable, if still faint. The impressions of her (their, Skywalker was twined in her memories) fight to control the ship gave him some idea of what had happened... but more, the longer he held the connection, the more sense of her direction he had. 

What _were_ those others? Bright curious emotions, touching but not distracting... ~Very good, little one,~ he tried to push to her, proud of her for the control she was using. 

~Must protect/save men,~ got through before the link snapped under the pressure of conveying so much across so far. 

Ahsoka's eyes scrunched even more shut as she sagged, her head pounding with the effort. She felt like she was starving, but she had only been using her mind!

"Sir?" Tok and Cree asked in one voice, Tok's green and Cree's blue making worried noises as well, while her bronze trilled displeasure and left her shoulder to work on the seals of her pack to pull out food for her. 

"Wolfpack's coming," she said, cracking one eye open to look at them, knowing her lekku had to have faded completely so the blue was only a suggestion of color, the way she felt. "Touched minds with Master Plo. Need to eat… mind a nap here?" she asked them, not sure she could do much more than eat. How far were they that Master Plo could sound like little more than a whisper to her?

Both of them relaxed at the explanation, while Cree moved to help her bronze friend get to the food in her pack. He didn't like the look of the Commander's lekku, or the pallor in her dark-toned face, but food would surely help with that. 

"Only thing we'd mind right now is you trying to move on, Sir," he answered, holding out some of the snake-jerky for her. 

The Wolfpack was coming, with General _Buir_. They'd be back to the rest of the Legion before too kriffing much longer, then.

"Okay." She took the jerky and started chewing before she decided she could chew while lying on her side, and moved to do so. She barely managed to shift the first little bit before Tok was there, getting his thigh placed for her pillow. She smiled up at him, and at Cree. "You boys spoil me."

"You take care of us, Sir," Tok pointed out. "Only fair we take care of you too."

"What he said," Cree agreed, carefully resealing her pack under the watchful eyes of the tiny bronze. "Rest, Commander. We've got the watch." 

"I know it." She let her faith in them pour to her friends, who gave it to the blue and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those familiar with Pern, yes this was an awful big clutch. However, I think it is very close to the beginning of a Pass, and they are building up their populations.


	6. Flight of Fancy and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nearby mating flight breaks the ice for everyone. And the Wolfpack arrives.

With hope of a rescue on its way, and Anakin still digging away at their own ship, morale was even higher than it had been. None of them had been terribly worried over their chances; faith in Anakin had sustained them, and they had made a solid life in their bluff home. Their friends were an added bonus, soothing over the minor disagreements, because no one wanted them upset.

Seeing Fives being playfully amorous at Echo was nothing unusual; what was strange was that Echo seemed willing to go with it, in full view of others. Even Padmé had picked up on the fact Echo was more private about such things than several of the men were.

It felt a little hotter than usual this day, though, so maybe it was just a means to fighting off boredom, she thought, before her mind wandered to Anakin, wondering if he'd been willing to slip away and spend some time with her. They were mostly outside today, poking the various crafts and preservation tasks they had taken on. It would be so easy to slip inside the ship, find Anakin, and entice him to use the privacy of the deserted vessel to ravish her.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she considered how much of the heat she was feeling was internal, her skin flushing in faint embarrassment. Her eyes scanned over the others… wait, was Rabé actually caressing Mint's face, with Vasq right there beside them?

The more she looked, the more she noticed that despite the day's heat, couples and triads were being very close to one another, as if there was an overall sense of … companionship? Lust? More?

She shook her head, trying to push the feelings away, but when she noticed Ahsoka looking very predatory in the direction of Captain Rex, she knew she was on the right track. The girl had been so careful to modulate her behavior, but Padmé had guessed early on that there was more than friendship, at least on Ahsoka's side.

Maybe she should intercede? It was a faint distraction from wanting to go pin Anakin to the bulkheads.

Then her distraction balled up her fists and determinedly walked away, breaking into a sprint for the bluffs. So it wasn't completely overriding them all, Padmé decided, yet she also didn't see any reason to not go into the ship and find her husband.

Anakin was buried deep in the innards of the ship, using the Force as much as his fingertips to repair delicate connections, when he felt his Snips flare with a determined negation a burst of energy. He started disentangling himself, worried about what could have happened, stretching out into the Force to see who else was upset... 

...and nearly reeled from the sheer depth of emotions hitting him, rippling from each one of his people. Desire and need and love, all of them, even Padmé (who was halfway to him, inside the ship, and so focused) except Ahsoka? No, not 'except', just overridden... and Rex, too, was a little more frustrated than wanting. 

But Force, it was hard to think past the others, past Padmé, past the want wrapped around his mind and waking his body. It was everywhere...

… and it was intensifying. The queen that had nestled in on a shelf while he worked seemed undisturbed initially, but his disturbance drew her attention. She flicked an eye open, gave what seemed to be a listening pose, and then made a merry little noise before closing her eye and settling for more sleep.

~Queen comes. Bronze catch her?~ They were not words so much as impressions of … loveplay? … yes, loveplay among her own kind, but with Padmé and him in it.

Anakin stared at his little friend, surprised at the comment from a being only a week or so old, but oh, yes, catching his wife sounded like absolutely the best plan he'd ever had. He scrubbed his hands against his tunic, cleaning them, and went to her. 

She met him not far from the entrance to the ship, her skin flushed with her thoughts and how quickly she had come to meet him. Her lips curled in a smile as she stepped into his space, tipping her head up for a kiss. "You feel it too?" she asked before their lips met.

Anakin nodded even as he slid his left hand into her hair and his right around her waist, pulling her to him, tongue diving into her mouth. He should probably be worried about whatever was influencing them, but... there was nothing but pleasure and desire, nothing dangerous, and she felt and tasted so incredible. He wanted her so much, wanted her pleasure, needed her. Always needed her. His amazing, gorgeous, wonderful mate... 

She cooperated fully, pushing him back until they hit the bulkhead, so she could more fully make it clear just how much she wanted him. She kept the kiss strong, but her hands were already sliding under the thin, inner tunic that was the only shirt he had on currently. She wanted his skin, wanted him, needed to feel his warmth. She gave a tiny moan into the kiss as her fingers traced up his abs toward his chest.

He loved it when she got demanding, when she showed him how much she wanted him, and he went willingly. Backed against the bulkhead, her hands on his skin, he whined want and kissed her deeper, hand at her back starting to hunt for a way into her clothes. His left hand stayed right where it was, cupped around her nape, fingers tangled in her hair and trying to kiss the breath out of her. 

Fortunately for him, she and Rabé had adapted their clothing to suit the tropical heat, and finding an opening took only moments. She moaned again for his touch, breaking the kiss enough to bite at his lower lip gently, her left hand resting just where the ribs curved, while her right went up so she could tease his nipple there.

"I want you, Anakin," she said in a throaty voice. "I want you to carry me to the cabin and make love with me for the rest of the day," she told him before she kissed down along his jaw and throat.

Anakin shuddered at the hunger in her voice, the demand, and he answered, "Yes," instantly, her mouth on his throat sending flashes of heat straight through him, more of his blood leaving his brain. For that, he could let go of her nape, slide his hand off of her skin, and sweep her up into his arms to do exactly as she wanted 

+++

All of their fair of small ones looked up to the sky suddenly. It was just past an attack, so that couldn't be why… and then Ahsoka's montrals were buzzing a little and she let out a joyful yell, throwing her arms around Tok's neck in her happiness before running toward their own ship at full speed to get her master out of its guts.

Before she even got there, Rex had made out the incoming ship on a slow search flight. He could not help but relax inside a little, even as he surveyed his people and the women they were protecting. Not a man was in full uniform, skin that was showing even on the ladies was far more tan, and every one of them that generally kept their hair short needed a buzz.

They were going home, though, and that was all that mattered. 

Anakin was already on his way out of the ship, his queen -- nicknamed, for the sake of the men and their sanity, Reina -- having already told him something was coming and Ahsoka was excited before she reached the ramp. He knew he looked like anything but his rank, and at the moment, he really didn't care to worry about it. They'd been living on two weeks worth of supplies and gear for several times that, their rescue team could just cope with that they all looked a little worse around the edges. 

The rest of Reina's hatchmates were picking up on all of the excitement -- and some slight unease from their bonded partners -- and he leaned against her connection with them to soothe them and his men alike. She was really good at that, and honestly, had helped him find a much more delicate touch. He wrapped his padawan in his arms when she checked herself to a halt, head dipping (not nearly as far now) down to rest against her montral, regret touching him for a moment. 

Everything was going to change again, when they were back in Republic space... and he knew himself well enough to know he wasn't going to like most of those changes. But that was where they were needed, so he would cope, damn it. 

"It'll be okay, Skyguy," she told him softly, catching that, either through her bond or through their friends. "We've got our work cut out for us, but we can do this." She gave him a bright smile, then walked with him toward the likely landing spot a little bit to the side of their own ship.

Rex issued the assembly call, but didn't add 'gear up'. The Wolfpack had been en route for a very long time; he was pretty certain General Koon would let the men rest and relax at least one night before they loaded and headed back for Republic space. He had reservations on that, which surprised him, but he needed all of his men, needed to protect them.

If he was going to be noting the route back very carefully, for future plans regarding the protection of his brothers, well, who could blame him?

Anakin squeezed her shoulders, then let go, and turned back towards Rex with a quirk of his mouth at the assembly call -- and the alacrity the men responded with. Even the assorted dragonets left shoulders and laps to settle in a neat, watching row on an edge of the ship closest to where the other was going to land, so that they could see. 

Padmé came to join them, her bronze Kwilaan sitting up on her shoulder with one paw on her ear. For a moment, her hand spread at the small of his back, before she pulled poise around her like the cloak she definitely wasn't wearing. "Well, time to go back into it," she murmured, and he could feel the mix of her regret and determination as clearly as his own. 

"We have to," Anakin said softly. "The men need us to end the war, see them all to safety."

"Yes," Ahsoka replied to that, flashing a smile at Padmé before she went to stand near Rex to give them a few moments privacy before the ship landed and opened. She looked over the men, glanced back to where Chase and Catch, her pair, were keeping order among the fair, and steeled herself for hiding so much of who she was again.

Rex folded his hands behind his back, rather than touch her shoulder. They had come to certain understandings, after the mating flight, rather than during it, but now, with the war looming again in front of them, he knew he needed to try and help her preserve illusions. They would wait it out, with all the differences in perceived age, maturity levels, power imbalances, and actual experience. Someday, if they survived, they would be able to work through those.

The ship settled, and after a few moments, the hatch opened, with the tall Kel Dor stepping off, followed by the three core Wolfpack members, none in buckets but all in armor.

Plo took in the very casual level of dress, then felt the oppressive heat and humidity of this world, and understood. They couldn't have lived in their armor in this. He gave a brief nod to the Captain, tusks flexing to see Ahsoka had added several centimeters since he saw her last, and then did as proper, walking to Skywalker and Amidala first.

"I see you continue to live up to your reputation as a skilled survivor, and keeping those with you alive, Skywalker! It is good!"

Anakin put his hands out to clasp both of Master Plo's forearms for a moment, smiling to hear that familiar accent and touched by the genuine pleasure in the tone and everything he could read of his body-language and expression.

"I had a lot of excellent help," he answered, because it was the absolute truth. "It's been... interesting, and I am very glad to see you. I've _almost_ got the last of the sabotage on her -- " he tipped his jaw backwards at the ship, away from Reina, "-- dug out and replaced, but the navicomputer had no idea how to route us back." 

"I lost count of how many small jumps we made to get here, to be honest, my friend," Plo told him. "So it would have been quite hard to get you back. I am certain you had one of your men document the level of sabotage you found?" he asked, accepting that as the cause of the mishap without ever doubting Skywalker.

"We've built a strong file, including visual recording where we could find the remains of the devices that had been installed," Padmé answered that. "In hopes that it will lead back to the culprit once we return."

Plo inclined his head to her. "Senator Amidala. I assure you that the Jedi will be watching closely for reactions to your return, to help in that investigation. I should assure you that Mon Mothma was able to convince the other powers that she could adequately negotiate in your place."

Padmé took a relieved breath and smiled, nodding once. "I am very pleased to hear that, Master Jedi. Both of those, actually. And it is very good to see you, and your men." She nodded to Commander Wolffe, Boost and Sinker easily recognizable to her after the weeks of assorted stories. 

Anakin had released Master Plo's wrists -- and been released in return -- when he started to speak to Padmé, shifting back just slightly. 

Beside him, Ahsoka waited, attempting to do so patiently and barely half-succeeding, for her turn to say hello. 

Plo finally looked at her, taking in how fit she looked, the new height, the native-material clothing, and the bare feet, despite all the others wearing native-material or plastoid sandals of some kind. He wished he had thought to take a holo-pic to share with Ti later. 

"Ahsoka. You've grown again, young one," he commented, tusks flexing in joy to see her thriving. "Soon, you'll match your master in height, I think."

Ahsoka beamed and bounced forward at the tusk-flexing, that expression she knew was joy and relief even without the Force murmuring it to her, reaching up to catch his right shoulder in her left hand, holding on tight. "I think I might, yeah... though this spurt's tapered off again. If I believe my joints, anyway. _Hi_ , Master. It's so good to actually see you, not just hear you!

"Oh, right. Chase, Catch, here! Come meet Master Plo!" she'd turned her head to call to them, and in bare moments, her bronze was on her right shoulder and her brown on her left. Both of them poked their heads forward, their slightly turning green eyes fixed curiously on the strange-faced no-wing not-fair... bronze? Queen? Bronze? 

~Hello,~ they both said, since they'd been encouraged to, reaching out.

"Oh! That is who has been in your sendings!" Plo said, glad to have the knowledge to answer his nagging questions. He had returned the vod'e greeting, but his eyes tracked the pair of small beings. "Greetings, littlest ones. Thank you, for helping 'Soka reach me."

Behind him, the three Wolfpack members were taking into account all the signs of a very functional unit, while being amazed they looked so healthy when there was nothing but bare dirt and tiny bits of grass just coming up. The whole world had looked strange to Wolffe, and it made him uneasy, made him want to get the Captain alone for a debrief. 

~Our no-wing,~ Catch replied cheerfully, stretching his bronze wings slightly, pleased at the attention and the greeting, ~wanted, so we help. We go other-places soon?~ 

Chase nodded, brown jaw tipping up, and down, mimic of the common gesture around their camp. 

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed, even as she made an amused noise at Catch for the fact that all of them were still called no-wings, in every dragonet's mind. "That's been these two. And anyone else that felt like helping..." 

That got a rousing chorus of chirps from the fair that were lined up watching.

Plo had to smile behind his mask. "I can feel that they are bonded to you, Ahsoka. I take it this means they will be coming back with us?" He addressed the last to Skywalker and Amidala, turning his way.

"I will ask the Queen to grant them Naboo protections," Padmé said, "but yes. The queen that is their mother was very content over the idea that her children go and explore new places as our friends, and they are excited by the idea."

More chirps and calls from the fair exploded on her words, as the full meaning came from her bronze.

Anakin nodded his agreement, his mouth quirking up at the right corner, "As you can see. Shall we break this up into casual, and let your Pack mingle?" 

"Yes, we should." Plo turned to Wolffe, gave a slight nod, as Ahsoka grinned at Rex to let him know presentation was over.

"Dismissed," the Captain called to his men, with some going to handle the need to make sure dinner could accommodate four more mouths, and kriff, what did General Buir even eat, which led to Mint jogging over to catch one of the Pack to ask questions.

Wolffe made a bee-line for Rex, who stepped away from Ahsoka to meet the man, hand going to shoulder in greeting.

"Vod," Wolffe said, to keep it less formal. "Somewhere out of the sun we can talk about your sit-rep?"

"Plenty of places," Rex agreed, leaning into Wolffe's return grasp for a heartbeat, "I've even got a couple I prefer. Come on, vod." 

He led the way to his preferred deep niche in the bluffs they'd made their home, and settled into the shade with a flick of a smile over at him and a tip of his hand at the rest of the open space. 

Wolffe settled, a little stiffly in his armor and with the lingering issues from his torture at Ventress's hands. He'd been worried about the Captain. 

"Seems like your group has stayed busy, done well, but it's a bit surprising, seeing the state of the world," he began.

Rex had to laugh for a moment, appreciating Wolffe's sheer flare for understatement. "The ocean is incredibly densely populated with animal and plant life -- thank **Force** \-- which has done wonders for keeping us healthy, and busy. They might not be terribly smart fish, but they're clever enough to make feeding the lot of us interesting. 

"And you don't have to worry about us still being here when another stripe gets laid down, we've got at least a couple of weeks' window before that happens anywhere near here. Grass where you landed was knee-high two days ago." 

Wolffe snorted in disbelief at that, shaking his head, then settled in to listen to all Rex had faced since going missing. He took note of how Rex framed the world's challenges and benefits, as well as the threats, hearing something under the words that made Wolffe pay close attention. There wasn't a vod alive with experience of more than a year in the field that didn't know the Republic hated them.

It looked like Rex might have found a solution for them… eventually.

+++

The dragonets were fascinated by the silver hair on Sinker. Boost had been skeptical and then fascinated by the idea of fire-breathing. Plo found the topical numbing agent to be absolutely the best thing they could have found in all of creation.

As badly as they needed to get back, Plo and the Pack remained on planet for three days, helping stow the valuable seeds and cuttings and soil samples (to insure nutrient matching) aboard the rescue ship. Likewise, they found space to store the leather and jerky that had been made. The jerky was for their friends (and Ahsoka) while the leather was just a vanity from them all, given the effort they had taken to learn to make it.

If Anakin and Padmé were bothered by having to hide their relationship again, while Rex and Ahsoka took pains to give no cause for suspicion as to their attachment, the men themselves resented it. They kept it hidden, but the fact they toned down their own known attachments, even Fives, was not lost on the two couples. It was a very touching act of solidarity.

Eventually, everything was stowed, with Rex having made certain all other useful things they had crafted or salvaged were secured inside the ship they were leaving behind. None of his men said a word about that, and when Wolffe asked, Rex just said he couldn't see leaving a mess behind. The Commander didn't press, even as his suspicions on Rex's plans grew.

Plo invited Anakin to join him for pilot duties, quite understanding the itch to not just be a passenger when the need to fly pulsed in his veins. They had analyzed all of the journey data, mapping out hyperspace jumps that would be more direct and get them home more quickly.

Anakin sank gratefully into the cockpit, Reina curiously seated on his shoulder, so relieved to be in a ship he knew he could trust because Plo Koon had steered it so many thousand parsecs across a galaxy and a half. He could trust that, and know he was going to be able to get his people home -- even if that word felt more like something he was leaving behind than something to head towards. "So, before we hit hyperspace, mind investigating what the -- whatever it is that keeps falling on the planet and eating anything it can get its filaments on?" 

"I would not mind. I am curious myself about it. While I can endure vacuum, I could not survive re-entry… and it does." Plo Koon let Anakin pilot, keeping his attention on assisting, nothing more. He could feel the expectant attitude of the men, the fact Ahsoka had already fallen asleep, as she had worked tirelessly since sunrise, and the ladies being very calm and reposed.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure that one out and getting nowhere since we realized what was happening," Anakin agreed, and reached for the sensor controls, looking at the bank of readings as he flew lazily and completely content in it, searching for...

"Oh," he murmured, as part of the answer showed itself in a gleaming somehow eddying curtain of small-looking ovoids, spread over the mind-boggling distance between the elliptic planet and the edge of the one that they hadn't named, but was theirs. Ovoids, in a curtain, a shimmer, wrapped in the gravity of the planet and slowly slipping towards it, carried along as the planet went about its orbit... "That's how." 

Plo enhanced certain sensors, took various readings, and then let out a small noise of irritation. "The planet passes through the outermost belt of cosmic debris. And sensors are picking up more of the ovoids scattered through the entirety of that belt," he said. "Eliminating the source of the parasite would be a very time consuming, difficult task."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed, "I'm seeing that. But if those shells contain the tendency to eat everything, it'd be easier to deal with. Just take forever. We put one full set of armor out in one of the drops, nothing got through, but that stuff is... viscerally horrifying, coming down." 

"That was the impression I received from everyone when it came up in conversation," Plo told him. "Still, learning to combat it and keep the place habitable would be quite a challenge to take on, should anyone ever choose to colonize the world," he said in a very even tone. "Perhaps it would be easier to study the gravitational risks of removing the elliptical planet instead, though."

Anakin blinked once, turned his head slightly to look at Plo Koon, and then hid his sharply edged grin in the instruments again. If someone should choose to colonize the world, indeed. So he wasn't the only one having thoughts of where to escape with the _vod'e_ to, before the Republic could hurt them. "Wouldn't do anything about however long this particular incursion is going to last, but that would remove it as a threat afterwards... 

"And the planet we were on doesn't like the wanderer being there," he added, "it disrupts the local gravity, and puts pressure on the mantle underneath so the ground rips...." 

"An interesting mathematical problem to consider then, in theory at least." Plo Koon set about taking detailed sensor readings of the gravitational and mass specifications of the system, adding them to the navigation file he was building. When he had finished that, he turned his head to Anakin. "When you are ready, Skywalker, begin the trip back to the Republic, if you would."

Anakin nodded, took a breath, and turned them from where they'd been hanging to observe, inputting the last of the course he'd checked three times, his fingers settling onto the hyperdrive lever. He didn't look back, just pushed them to jump speed and punched it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all. We may be plotting how the Republic handles the new beings that are coming back, and how it affects events.


	7. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Republic space, the little dragons figure out a Badness.

Getting back to Republic space had made for a lot more tension in the men of the 501st, most of it good. They had been reassured that the clutch of eggs they had been allowed to bring from another flight of the dragons were going to go to the 212th, which eased concerns about their breeding habits. The consensus was that Naboo would register them as a colony population attached to the GAR and Jedi Order as disability and therapy assistants.

Not a man of the small complement, or a woman, could deny they fit that bill so well.

Some of the tension, though, was knowing the taste of freedom they had sampled on that distant world, and wishing it hadn't ended. That thought brought guilt, though, and conflict with their loyalty training. This in turn had the little dragonets crooning themselves sick every time their human friend thought on the conflict.

Before they got back to the _Resolute_ , Rex pulled his men together, away from the General, away from the Commander… and even kept them away from the Wolfpack. He had no doubt that what he was planning met with Wolffe's approval, but he didn't want to compromise the man who had a telepath for a _jetii_. He even trusted all three Jedi aboard, but they didn't need the burden either.

He focused on his blue, got his little friend's cooperation, and conveyed to him the plan. A distant future, past the war, where all the survivors went back to the planet with the hungry rain. The blue, not used to doing a bronze's job, but willing, if it meant calming his fair, gave that impression to the others, who gave it to their friends.

The rapidity of nerves settling after that shared impression hit was obvious, and Rex nodded mutely to Fives, consciously naming his successor in this dream of freedom if Rex himself should die first. Fives swallowed, and accepted it wordlessly.

"When this lot is mature, and has eggs, the Senator is going to make it clear that GAR get first crack, all pun intended," Rex said, using that as the visible and audible reason for the meeting. "We want to make certain the eggs go as far out through the units as we can, and let them breed from there. We've felt the steadying they can do; we've got a lot of brothers who need it."

"That means the green eggs are going to be needed as much as the gold ones," Fives said, picking up the thread. "We've still got a lot to learn with them, but we know the greens do make eggs that make the smaller colors. We'll share out the clutches, and encourage them to seek mates in other fairs as they grow."

"Can do," Mint said, smiling fondly at his little beauty, even as his heart felt better. For the first time in the war, he let himself hope he would make it through the whole thing.

+++++

The _Resolute_ and the _Negotiator_ didn't often do docking procedures with each other, but it was decided, given the close ties between the groups, and for the fact Kenobi and Unduli had been running them in tandem anyway, that a brief layover together was warranted. The two ships angled in opposite directions, then sealed ports to one another, fore and aft, to allow mingling between the units.

Luminara, staying just long enough to formally relinquish the 501st to Anakin, was enchanted by the tiny dragons, as her people had myths about dragons. Many species through the galaxy did, not all influenced by the great krayts.

Ahsoka was vaguely disappointed that Barriss was not aboard; she was still with their unit, under Master Yoda's tutelage. Instead, she got to watch, and have her jaw drop open, as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Council, dragged Anakin into a fierce hug that set Reina to crooning happily.

Cody, at least, was far more discreet, shifting to stand beside Rex; the only part of them touching were the backs of their gauntlets. Ahsoka was betting they set new records getting out of armor whenever they got dismissed. While she and Rex were mindful of each other and their potential future, neither one was accustomed to exclusivity, especially when they still had some issues surrounding age and chain of command.

"Master Kenobi, we have brought back unhatched eggs," Plo said once Obi-Wan stepped back, gesturing to the large crate being carefully removed from the ship. "Anakin and I are certain that your unit needs to be the ones to take their care on, and Trooper Vasq has prepared a guide for you and those who are willing to meet the initial demands.

"As the small ones mature and produce more, it is hoped to move eggs through various units, so that all the men may have the support they provide, in the face of mental distress and disabilities."

"I have read the initial reports, and concur that they will be very useful, but should we not first attach them to the medical facilities?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When the greens mature, we plan to send their eggs there," Anakin said. "Not to slight our disabled men, but the larger colors are better suited to joining the men in battle, from what we've seen."

"Ahh, I see." He then smiled at Plo. "Thank you. For bringing them home."

"It was the least we could do, for those who risk so much, so often." Plo then inclined his head to the others, and turned to leave with his soldiers, to get back to their unit swiftly after taking the Naboo women to Coruscant. Eventually, the Wolf Pack and their two units would have companions, but the 212th made more sense at first.

"Why are you two still standing there?" Obi-Wan asked fondly, looking at his Commander and the Captain at his side.

"Don't need to tell me twice, sir," Cody said, before setting a brisk pace for quarters, Rex matching him stride for stride.

"I'll go get the Admiral's briefing," Ahsoka told Anakin, smiling at him. "Let you get Master Obi-Wan's."

"Thanks, Snips," Anakin said, relieved, and reached to rest a hand on her shoulder before he turned to go with his Master, Reina curled around his neck and still quietly crooning. If he stretched just a little, he could feel Kwilaan, relaxed and calm with Padmé... and that made it so much easier to let her go. Catch and Chase trailed Ahsoka, and the rest of the nest were scattering through the barracks as his men dispersed. 

He was so glad to see his Master that he'd barely been able to hold it back -- and then Obi-Wan had hugged him and thought had nearly flown out of his head. 

"Come, Anakin; we'll take this to my office in my quarters so you can be comfortable," Obi-Wan offered. He was so relieved to have the touch between them solidified at last.

Anakin nodded and went along with it, his mind brushing along the bond between them again and again, reassuring himself that his Master really was right there. It wasn't a long trip, not really, and he flashed reassuring smiles at the men they passed. They were 212th, of course, but they seemed to be more than a little relieved to see him anyway. 

There was distinctly a flavor of 'thank force, he'll settle down now' to the younger ones they passed.

Obi-Wan let them in, then keyed the door shut and secure so only Cody could even open it, before he pulled Anakin back in for another hug. "I knew I hadn't lost you. I knew you were out there, and yet… I've been so worried, Anakin."

Anakin made a quietly startled noise, even as his arms locked around his Master's body and dragged him closer. Reina left his shoulder to flit over to a more comfortable perch, and he dropped his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. He buried his face against him and breathed in his scent, almost tasting him, as he opened his shields the way he hadn't been able to in front of others, curled around him tight as he could get. "I missed you so much, Master, **so** much..." 

It took many long moments before Obi-Wan let go and guided his former padawan to the small couch. "The Council was on the receiving end of my temper, something they hadn't truly seen in a long time through it all. When Plo volunteered to search, I desperately wanted to make him take the war effort instead.

"But it did make the most sense; he is adept at Finding, much like our padawan, and had that connection to reach for. I would have found you, but it would have taken longer, I fear," he admitted. He then paused, taking in Anakin's appearance. "Going blond again, like when you were young, I see. That must have tickled Rex to no end, to learn that bit."

Master Plo had mentioned that his Master had wanted to be the one to come hunting, and why he'd been argued out of it. Anakin nodded, understanding... and that Obi-Wan had wanted to come so badly curled up warm under his breastbone. He grinned at the comment, shrugging his shoulders, even as he stayed with one leg pressed against his Master's. 

"There was a _lot_ of sun. I mean, Ahsoka dropped us in the tropics, and with nothing but the ship, we had to do a lot of hunting and foraging. And fishing." He knew his nose wrinkled at that, but while he hadn't so much minded being out on the ocean, the fishing from the beach had meant entirely too much sand. "And yeah, Rex did think it was kind of funny." 

"Oh dear. Poor Anakin. Having to cope with … _SAND_!" Obi-Wan teased, finding it easier to be amused now that Anakin was under his eyes, touching him, firmly inside their bond.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Master," Anakin replied, as Reina trilled entertainment, and he turned to mock-glare at her, too. "You too, wretch. _How_ long was I in that sand waiting for you, huh?" 

She flittered to him, landing in his lap to stare adoringly up at him, mind full of love and unconditional faith in him.

Obi-Wan watched as it had an effect on his former padawan, and felt a lump in his throat. It was, he realized, a very fortuitous thing that they had found such empathetic beings, It made him wonder if a Zeltron Master might have been better for Anakin, all those years ago.

"Yeah," Anakin murmured, distracted by her off of his mock-irritation, the love pouring into him wiping almost everything that wasn't his Master away, "I know. I know, Reina. So what _do_ you think of my Master, hm?" 

Reina turned her head and appraised the man. She tipped her head one way and then the other, before looking back at Anakin. ~Fair. Good bronze.~

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly amused at the antics.

"She likes you," Anakin replied, grin turning the corner of his mouth up. "Thinks you're a good bronze, for a wingless two-leg. Which's pretty much what she says about me, too." 

"Glad to know she puts me on a level comparable to you, then, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Did your Senator and her lady endure the hardships well? How about the men? I know Ahsoka certainly looked like it suited her."

"They did great," Anakin answered, "Padmé and Rabé weren't always thrilled about it, but they're good at getting through. Better than I expected. I don't think I've ever seen the men much happier. And Ahsoka _loved_ it; she got to be the one that really knew how to handle things. If we hadn't been worried about the rest of the 501st, and the 212th, even the killer rain wouldn't've been enough to mar that it was actually a pretty great vacation." 

"The report did make that part seem quite… interesting," Obi-Wan said, settling in. "Tell me more, in your own words?" he invited, just trying to soak in as much of his brother's time as he could before they had to get back to war.

"Sure," Anakin replied, more than willing to do just that. He'd missed Obi-Wan so much, wanted to show him a thousand things they'd seen... telling him was going to have to suffice. At least until they ended this damned war. 

+++ 

Coruscant wasn't home. Padmé spent more time on the city-planet than she cared to, and missed Naboo fiercely, but her duty to her people required it. As was expected, she brought herself around to the Chancellor's office during the first opportunity to do so, given that he had been her mentor at one time.

Kwilaan fidgeted more than normal, already irritated by her new clothes and not happy her hair was piled up on her head, leaving him visible and without his usual hiding spot in the braids she had been sporting. 

"You could stay with Rabé and Taroth, you know?" she told him before she got to the Chancellor's door. "You don't have to go. The Chancellor is an old friend, though. He's very busy, and he's freed up this time for me."

Kwilaan snorted, turning his head as far away from her as he easily could, even as he settled his claws more firmly into place. He did not like this loud, smelly, unnatural place, but where his two-leg went, he would go. 

Padmé smiled at him, then hurried to keep her appointment, walking into the office to see it was just Palpatine today. That made her more at ease; his lackeys sometimes irritated her sensibilities with their urgings toward dangerous actions.

"Ahh, Padmé!" The man gave her the kindest smile that seemed to be reserved for her and Anakin, as he waved to a seat opposite himself. "I was so relieved to have the report of your survival. I take it Master Skywalker took his usual good care of you and your assistant?"

"As ever," Padmé agreed, smiling warmly at her one-time mentor in response to his question and relief. The longer the war went, the more she questioned some of the decisions he had made.. but he was a friend. She moved to take the offered seat, moving closer, and Kwilaan made an unhappy whistle. His head came around to look squarely at the Chancellor... and then he flared fright/warning/anger at her and leapt from her shoulder to vanish, leaving only the echoes of his whistle and the sense of anger and outrage behind. 

He also left her gasping with the intensity of the send and the power of his leap, as well as her shock. 

Kwilaan _never_ acted like that! And what could he possibly have been afraid of? 

"Your new friend seems a bit skittish," the elder man said, curious and intent all in one go. "I haven't seen much in the report about them, other than they have basic sentience and seem useful to the troopers. I'm _certain_ you could fill me in more about them, my dear?"

"He is, sometimes," Padmé agreed as she stared at the spot Kwilaan had left her from, rather than her long-time mentor, baffled by the action. Then she felt his emotions wrapped around hers, protective and shielding (and still so very angry), Reina's bright love joining him, and then she heard almost an echo of the Chancellor's words hanging between them, something false in the sound, the sense of it.... 

She hadn't survived as a Queen of Naboo and in the Galactic Senate by being so easily read, though, and she brought an easily affectionate, half-besotted smile to her face, as they'd decided it was safest for their friends to be underestimated. "Oh, they're wonderful." she said, shaking her head a little. "Their parents had been exchanging food and trinkets with us since we landed, so when we came on the hatching, they didn't mind... and we had no idea that the little ones were going to insist on staying with us! We had no intent of interfering with them, but they wouldn't hear of staying there -- and as you can see, nothing we thought of could possibly have kept them from being where they want to!" 

She rolled her eyes as though that was more annoyance than blessing, and chattered on. "Thankfully, they prefer to stick close to each other, so we don't have to worry too much about what they might put their little talons into!" 

"So intriguing, but harmless, it looks like," Palpatine said. "Well, I am sure you have much to catch up on. If I could bring your attention to certain measures…" and he trailed off into politics as normal, letting Padmé focus on what came to her like breathing.

Later, she would analyze what had happened, and go from there. For now, she played her part as best she could, to keep her old friend from seeing her suspicions growing.

+++

Reina had an almost chokehold on Anakin's throat as he made his way into the Chancellor's office. He had finally made it to Coruscant, and finished with the Temple. He was eager to go see Padmé, but his old friend needed to see him, to know they had truly made it back safely.

"Will you settle down, sweetheart?" he asked his queen, not quite reaching out for the door sensor.

Reina _growled_ at him, so very unhappy that her two-leg was going to go into the tunnel-snake den Kwilaan had warned her about, and determinedly settled her claws in his tabard. If he had to do this stupid thing, she was going with him. 

"You are being so strange, but you are too young to be ready to fly, based on what we could observe," Anakin said, making himself analyze it. There was obviously something upsetting her, but he couldn't imagine what. He then shook his head. "Can't keep the Chancellor waiting, though." He pressed the sensor and was admitted instantly, with the Chancellor seated at his desk, a smile for Anakin rising the instant he looked up from his data pad.

"Ahh, Anakin, my dear young friend!"

Reina stifled her growl, glaring at the two-legged tunnel snake, sniffing at the air to see if she could _smell_ the foulness. Kwilaan was sensible, and he said this one was bad, and had tainted thinking. She focused herself on protecting her two-leg bronze, on protecting his sun-bright mind and powerful speech from the tainted one. 

"Hello, Chancellor," Anakin greeted him, only a little distracted by the feeling of Reina wrapping herself so firmly around his mind, smiling at his friend as he crossed the distance between them. "How are you? You look... tired." 

"Oh, it's just… this war. It's pulling at all of my resources, Anakin, to keep the Republic in one piece," Palpatine said. "But you're back now. You are always so magnificent in cutting through the enemies besetting us."

His eyes flicked to the small gold being, and then back to Anakin's face. "I know I can count on you, always."

The praise made him smile, even though he would rather be magnificent at something that _wasn't_ killing it was still nice to be appreciated, and of course the Chancellor could count on him. Defending the Republic was what the Order was _for_ , wasn't it? "Of course, sir," he agreed as he reached his side. "Thank you. " 

Reina's wings fluttered as she held herself still, glaring at the two-leg tunnel-snake _too close_ to her two-leg bronze... but it hadn't _done_ anything, yet. Let it try to hurt her fair, and she would flame it, but she knew she couldn't hurt it first. 

The Chancellor indicated the chair near him, and settled back. "I fear the Jedi were very much… their practical selves. Not a one of them could see how important it was to go after you, Anakin, no matter how vital to the efforts you, and the Senator, are."

The words were not power-laden, merely reinforcing ties and perceptions that the Chancellor had built in the past. He needed a light hand currently, to see if anything had damaged his rapport.

Anakin frowned slightly, even as he settled into the chair -- that wasn't how he'd gotten the story from Master Plo or _his_ Master, but it wasn't as though he didn't believe it might have looked true from the outside. "It's not often you and my Master completely agree on something," he said, amused at the fact, "but this time you do. _I_ was just worried about who they'd given my men to while I was gone -- but Master Unduli was a good choice. She's good with them." 

Palpatine hesitated a bare second. "Well, it is good to see that Master Kenobi can," and his tone implied that it was rare indeed, "appreciate the value you have from time to time. As to Master Unduli, I find I am shocked. What with her own command and that padawan… hasn't she been one for quite a number of years? But if you say she's done a good job, I have to believe it. I just hope she hasn't broken the unique rapport you have with them."

Anakin blinked in surprise at the hesitation and the phrasing... but with as much as he complained to the Chancellor about Obi-Wan sometimes, maybe it wasn't all that surprising that he didn't have the best opinion of him. But his Master had pulled him so tight, held on to him so desperately, leaned into the bond as much as he had... his Master cared about him, had fought the Council over him. It wasn't just his 'value', it was _him_ his Master cared about. 

And there was nothing wrong with his bond with his men. Master Luminara might not be _jetii_ even to her own men, but she was good with them. "Barriss is actually younger than me, Sir," he said with a wry smile, "and Mirialan. They mature slower than humans -- and I'm sort of precocious, you know. That's nothing to hold against her." 

"Ahh, I see." Palpatine smiled beatifically. "So, Anakin, I'm certain you've already poured over all the reports of your time away. Are you as convinced as Master Windu is that holding a passive defense, instead of pushing into Separatist space, is what is needed?"

The fall back on defense, which was far from passive, but did require clear intel that forces were needed, had come after a couple of disastrous losses, allowing the separate Fleets to rebalance, and give their men a chance to adapt to new units.

He _had_ read everything he could get his hands on, and after what had happened... "The men need time to acclimate to new units and to their Jedi, especially after the defeats. So much as I don't _like_ it, I have to agree it's strategically sound." 

Reina had settled, some, as the two-leg tunnel-snake didn't _do_ anything, not like he had tried with her two-leg queen-partner. She did not like being here, and she would not relax her protection on her two-leg, but... nothing had happened yet. 

"Anakin, while I am certain you believe that to be the best because of the way the Jedi hold softer sentiments ahead of logical expediency, you must understand the Republic is at risk, and we must push forward," Palpatine said. "You understand that the Republic is balanced precariously on a cliff, yes?

"Do what is needed to find the way forward," the man said, and now Reina felt a push against her protections, a suggestion that Anakin use his aggressions more openly.

Only a queen should be able to do that, and shouldn't at all! Reina hissed and reinforced her defense even as the words still hung in the air, her eyes spinning red-orange with her outrage at her two-leg being pushed at by the tunnel-snake. She caught it, held against it, and made her two-leg see. She was too young to fight an adult queen -- queen tunnel-snake? Shouldn't **be**. 

Anakin had started to argue -- there was nothing sentimental about the need for cohesion -- when Reina's presence surged and flared with anger and shock, and something hit his mind, dark and foreign and... 'let your anger flow', he heard, in a voice distinctly the Chancellor's but entirely in his mind. Horror filled him, and nauseous fright, and he knew he needed to flee. 

Knew, and couldn't, and -- conflicting impulses held him frozen for a heartbeat, two, three. He trusted the Chancellor and there must be some reasonable explanation, he trusted his queen and that voice had had the Dark in it... 

"Anakin, you are the only one who sees truly, within the Order. You will find a way for me," Palpatine said, voice more normal, as his arrogance blinded him to the lack of compliance. Anakin was his creature, crafted specifically to his needs over the years.

His heart pounded wildly, Reina shifting from outrage to concern, poking her jaw against his nose and swamping him with her love and faith and utter trust, her body draped firmly over his shoulder. He had to protect her, he had to get them out of here safe, he had to get out. The Chancellor didn't realize she'd warned him, didn't know what was upsetting her, and he managed -- somehow -- to look across at him and nod, quick and sharp but a nod, and... "I will find a way to protect us, Chancellor," he agreed. And he meant it, completely. 

The 'us' just wasn't the one the Chancellor would assume. He turned his head, as though he'd just noticed Reina's upset, and lifted his left hand to cradle her closer, murmuring Mando'a reassurances, "Shh, shh... what's the matter, sweetheart?" 

~Tunnel snake,~ Reina sent, fiercely, but concerned over him. ~Leave, go nest soon, not here!~

"Is your little distraction in distress?" Palpatine asked. "The good Senator Amidala's seemed to have issues as well."

~Kwilaan said tunnel snake too!~ Reina reacted to those words, barely managing not to mantle at the insult in 'distraction'.

~You could've told me that! Shh, shh, better he thinks that than knows better!~ Anakin replied to her, still holding her cupped against his shoulder, watching her rather than the Chancellor, even as he answered, "Yeah, something's bothering her, but she's so stubborn. Maybe it's something here in the office that they dislike. We're still figuring out a lot of what they react to in civilized space instead of their world... did you need anything else, sir?" 

Palpatine opened his mouth, then gave that smile, the one that had always been comfort and security for Anakin when the entire galaxy was set against him, because Palpatine was the only one that appreciated him properly. "No, my young friend. Do consider what we discussed about the war."

"I will, sir," Anakin promised, and he meant it. He meant it so completely -- and that smile, one that had always been so safe, seemed to have poisoned fangs in it, now. "Thank you for being so understanding," he added, though all he wanted to do was run. He turned with an effort of will, desperately masking his unease at turning his back, and kept talking to Reina as he got away. 

Reina crooned to him once the door shut behind them, rubbing her jaw along her two-leg's, flicking her tongue out to lick along his jaw. ~Mine,~ she told him gently, adoring. She then cocked her head. ~Kwilaan says his wingless says come there.~

"Already planning on it," Anakin admitted, as he fled the Senate building for his lady's home. 

+++ 

By the time Anakin reached Padmé's apartment, Chase, Catch, both of the men's browns, and Rex's blue had popped in around him, and were flitting back and forth in something of a loop. 

"At this rate," Padmé said in acerbic tones, "all the 501st is going to know we don't trust the Chancellor," she finished as the blue popped back out, though Chase firmly settled on Anakin's other shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I thought it best if you weren't warned, so I could get a more honest reaction to tell me if I was jumping at shadows."

She moved to embrace him then, more worried than she wanted to admit.

Anakin wrapped around her, dragging her into his hold and clinging, shuddering against her as he pressed his face to her cheek. He'd spent half the trip here with part of his mind trying to convince him he was overreacting, that there was nothing really wrong -- and each time, Reina had dragged the Chancellor's whispering voice into focus, making him hear the not-him things in his head. 

Rabé's Taroth popped in, and Reina gave a quick, imperious chirrup, causing Chase and Taroth both to make a squeaking noise and leave… and then she launched over to twine and curl with Kwilaan.

~No more interruptions, need cuddles,~ she told her human, before aggressively cuddling her bronze clutch-mate.

"She has opinions," Padmé whispered, but mostly just held onto Anakin, guiding him … to bed, yes. She wasn't in anything ornate, and he needed held.

"Always," Anakin agreed, and let Padmé pull him to bed, losing boots and belt and 'saber as he sat down, before he burrowed into her arms and latched on tight with his left, the right under his body and her side. "Sweet _Force_ , Angel!" he whispered against her shoulder, "I..." 

"I know, Ani. I… he's our friend, and yet I trust our little friends far more. And they do not like him," Padmé said softly. She stroked his hair as she settled, trying to get him to let her be the strong protection he needed.

Anakin shook his head once, hard, clinging to her as hard as he thought was safe for her, burrowed into her grasp. "It's not just that -- Reina caught him using the Force on me, Padmé. And... not the Light Side of it, either." 

Padmé was not prepared for that announcement -- how could she have been?! -- and went completely stiff in his grip and around him. "What?!"

Anakin held on despite the way she'd tensed, swallowing before he managed to find more words for her, given how shocked and dismayed he felt, how much he still couldn't believe it even though he knew it was true, he'd found it in his own mind. "He was trying to... push me. My aggressions. And some of the rest of what he said, he was..." 

He didn't know how to say it, wasn't certain of why he'd said all of that, not really, but it -- it had felt like... He frowned, still burrowed against her, and slowly said, "He was trying to make sure he still had a solid grip on me, I think." 

Padmé felt her temper all but explode, but Anakin… did not need that. He needed her to stay calm. Later, she could let her emotions get the better of her.

"So… he's using the Force. That alone throws everything in doubt, about all of his works, because undeclared Force users are against certain laws. But," and she petted along his back, "is it more than just Force use, and outright Sith manipulations?"

The flare of her rage had been soothing -- he might be the only Jedi that could think so, but her anger was a reassurance that he wasn't broken -- but he did appreciate the way she'd pulled it under her control and back behind her shields. It would have pushed on his own, and that... that they didn't need. He was on edge enough right now anyway. "It felt," he paused, trying to come up with words, "tainted. Oily. Dark, at the very least. Not... hate-filled, but just... repulsive. And I can still hear it." 

That was the part that scared him most. 

"Then… we need help." Padmé gently kissed his forehead. "Or to tell Reina she's allowed to take the fair in there with firestone. But that would open a massive problem for the Republic.

"Unless it happened in public, where they were obviously defending us, I think." She sighed softly. "They're so young, but with their gifts, maybe they can help us catch him in a Dark act?"

It took a second, but that 'we need help' had him flinching back from her -- help would mean exposure, help would mean the Order knowing, help would -- 

Reina landed on his back, hard, and delicate teeth seized his ear gently, her love-faith-trust pouring through him again before Kwilaan's bronze nose poked against his. 

Kwilaan crooned and soothed as best he could, before looking up at Padmé to see what she was going to do to fix it.

"Shh, you two. Yes, love on Anakin, but he's had reason to be afraid." Padmé considered a long moment. "You told me Obi-Wan was overjoyed to have you back."

Being wrapped in that kind of unconditional love and trust had pulled Anakin away from his instant panic and denial, and he nuzzled against Padmé, breathing slowly and trying not to react. "He was," he agreed slowly, trying to focus on that instead of the fright. "He was so relieved. He said the Council actually got reacquainted with his temper..." 

And that was a strange thing, really. He'd always sort of thought it was just him that could bring anger out in his Master. Moments of that anger flickered through his mind fast and awful -- and Reina growled, sending ~That not _you_ ,~ at him. 

Kwilaan crooned at him reassuringly, while Padmé ran her fingers through his hair gently. "I think we should trust him. He will be eager to end this war and help us find proof, Ani. And if he can't handle you and I together… better we know it now, and make our plans accordingly, yes?"

She wanted her husband openly, and had only held back for the scandal it could be getting in the way of them ending the conflict.

Anakin was more than half distracted with Reina's assertion that it wasn't just his own mind making him relive the worst moments of his relationship with his Master, but... he couldn't deny that Obi-Wan was absolutely desperate for a way to end this war. It just -- if his Master -- 

~Stop,~ Reina told him, trying to push the fear away from him, wrapping him in the safety of a snug nest, a high perch, strong fair around them... and slowly he started breathing evenly again. 

"You... you're not wrong, Angel," he finally agreed. 

"I know. I usually am," she said, smiling at him and then leaning in to kiss his lips. "Kwilaan, get my comm? We need to send a message now, to hopefully get him here as fast as he can."

The bronze launched and went to fetch it back. When he had passed it over, he moved to cuddle Anakin a bit more.

Anakin brushed the Force over Kwilaan, not letting go of Padmé enough to actually reach for him, and tried -- again -- to find his center and his calm. Even though so much of him still wanted to tell her no, to shut the comm off, to keep them safe (keep himself safe, though that mattered so much less)... 

"Scramble, contact Ani's Big Brother," she told the comm, putting into place all of her safety checks and encryptions to get her through to the Jedi general, out with his unit. She then set the comm aside; it would probably take some time to get him on the line. "Why don't you try to put yourself to sleep, Anakin, and I will stay right here with you?"

Anakin stared at her for that first bit, the scramble codes and what she'd chosen for a name for him, and then he leaned a little into the hand in his hair and nodded. He wasn't sure it would work, but... he slept best with Padmé right there, and if she was awake, maybe she and Reina could keep the nightmares away. 

Padmé had a data pad close by, and she could work on it while keeping Anakin quiet. It seemed the best thing to do, until Obi-Wan contacted them back.

+++

Obi-Wan pondered the quick note to contact Amidala, and frowned before going to get Longears-- and he stopped. He turned and headed for his own fighter, for the current astromech serving with him, and climbed into the cockpit.

"Full scramble, use this comm code," and he gave it, "and actively prevent it from being sliced, my friend," he told the astromech, pulling on the headset.

Arfour beeped agreement -- and exasperation at being told how to do his job -- and scrambled the signal as he routed it to the Coruscant comm in question. 

The comm beeped quietly, and Padmé answered it, turning the volume down so that it wouldn't disturb Anakin. "Obi-Wan," she said, and knew her relief showed in her voice. "Thank you." 

"I have no idea why you are thanking me, but what is it? I never expected you to contact me. I take it whatever this is likely involves Anakin?" Obi-Wan said softly, matching her voice. He fretted; he'd only just gotten his padawan -- former, a part of his mind reminded -- back.

"For getting back to me so quickly," Padmé answered, a corner of her mouth turning up at the instant question about Anakin, though she had the comm voice-only, "and yes. You're alone?" 

She had to be absolutely certain of that, before she said anything more than that. Beside her, Anakin stirred, and she felt the edge of Reina gently pushing 'sleep' at him. 

"Other than Arfour to protect the comm, yes, and he's not as talkative as some other astromechs I could name," Obi-Wan said. "Takes after Artoo in discretion."

Padmé smiled at that, as her hand ran over Anakin's hair gently. " _Good_ ," she breathed. "We have a very serious problem, Obi-Wan. Anakin and Reina found a Dark-side user -- if not Sidious himself -- here... and he's not someone we can move against without concrete proof." 

"Oh dear." Fear for Anakin spiraled up before he could cut it back, and his bronze appeared suddenly, having been curled up happily with Cody's green earlier. "Shh, shh…" he soothed the days-old little dragonet. "How do I help? Other than to demand you make Anakin return to the safety of his men."

"Hello to your little one," Padmé said, smiling at the dragon-soothing tone that seemed to come along with bonding to them, before she sighed. "Before Reina helped make him sleep, he said he was still hearing that voice in his mind, and she kept telling him, 'that's not you' about his reactions... and if you think that frightens me badly, you're entirely correct. I don't think it's wise to send him back to them when his mind is... attacking itself. Much as I'd rather he was safely away from here." 

"Then I will need to get free and come there. Keep him with you, Padmé. If you must go to the Senate… encourage him to work on your mechanical equipment so he remains in your domain." Obi-Wan scratched the tiny bronze's chin, letting the dragonet anchor him in calm.

"I will," Padmé agreed, breathing out a relieved sigh that Obi-Wan was responding so reasonably -- thus far -- to her contacting him for Anakin's sake, that he expected her to keep him safe until he could arrive. "Threepio's been complaining about some of his servos, that should keep him, if I'm truly needed in the Senate. Force speed you to us, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan smiled tightly. "Force be with you both, my friend." He cut the comm, then had Arfour place a new one, to the Alderaanian Queen. He had a priority comm for her, and thought it safer to use than Bail, just in case.

"Ah, Breha… I am sorry; it is night there," he said when she looked at him sleepily. "Can you do me a favor, Your Majesty?"

Breha blinked again, pushed hair out of her face, and sat up, drawing the sheet up with her. "For you, my dear friend, I would do much. What is it you need of me?" 

"Quietly enhance Naboo's security? I can't go into details now, and yes, I possibly could have contacted your husband, but I feel certain the discretion needed is more your forté?" He smiled charmingly at her. "You are, after all, still monarch, and I am aware not all of your family approves of this."

Breha's eyes took on a dangerous gleam as she thought of the young Senator Bail was so fond of -- as Obi-Wan must mean the security on Coruscant, after all -- and she nodded. "I am indeed," she agreed. "Is she _really_ back in trouble so soon? I'll see to it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Her, and by extension, my former padawan," he admitted. "As he is her friend, and often the one caught up in events." He then smiled at her. "My best to you, dear Breha, and I will convey your love to Bail, when I see him next."

"Take care of yourself, old friend," Breha said, smiling back at him, "and thank you. Force be with you -- and that young scamp of yours." Obi-Wan was laughing as he broke the comm; Anakin was a scamp, and oh he loved the man that had grown from that half-terrified boy so long ago. Now he tapped for Cody's comm, while situating his dragonet a little more comfortably. "Commander?"

"Sir?" Cody answered, already concerned at the bronze's sudden disappearance, and having been complained-at by his green for her clutchmate's abandonment of her. 

"I am needed on Coruscant, but need this kept quiet. I trust you to manage; you've accomplished my signature quite well, after all," Obi-Wan said, forcing a lighter tone than he actually felt, to keep his commander calmer.

"We'll handle it, sir," Cody agreed, if unhappily. Whatever was the problem, it was nothing as simple as 'Oh, I need to run back to the Temple', he'd stake his entire armor on that... but when his General didn't want to tell him something, an entire pod of aiwha wouldn't drag it out of his mouth. "Any idea on a return ETA?" 

"Sadly, no. If anyone insists on speaking to me, have our comm techs route it to me circumspectly." Obi-Wan began preflighting his little ship then. "And Cody? Stay safe."

"Understood. _K'oyacyi_ , sir," Cody replied -- he would be with his brothers, it was his General that was taking off on his own _again_. 

Obi-Wan smiled, then settled in to get himself back to Coruscant as swiftly as he could.

+++

Ahsoka Tano did waiting as poorly as Anakin. Her connection to her master, reinforced by two dragons, and a baseline connection to all of the fair, had her prowling in the corridor outside of the Senator's quarters, ostensibly as security.

In truth, she would not intrude when Reina had banished all of the others but Kwilaan. Chase and Catch rode on her shoulders as she kept guard, and others of their unit popped in from time to time -- especially Rex's blue.

When Anakin's mind, in sleep, did relax away from the anger and stronger emotions, Ahsoka could feel Reina's subtle influence snaking out through the bond, to make her faintly tired, but she had to be certain they were safe… had to --

\-- which was how Rabé managed to get a blanket over the young woman, having come up to check on things and found her sitting braced in the doorway, head tipped back, faintly snoring from the odd angle of her head. The handmaiden sat nearby, and took up the vigil, even as she hoped they learned what had happened soon.

Kwilaan flicked out to peer at them, flying in a loop back and forth, before he landed delicately in Rabé's lap and rubbed his head against her hand gently. ~Wait,~ he said as loudly as he could, but sympathetic, because this two-leg couldn't hear nearly as well, then bounced back to his own two-leg, giving her the image of the pair outside. 

Padmé took that image and almost smiled for the sight of it, except she knew how terrible it had to be on the younger woman to be mentally connected to Anakin, and suffering his storm without any context. She managed to get free of her love, her husband, with a little effort, letting Reina keep him under that suggestion of sleep -- she was worried about how effective it was being -- and went to the door.

The door sliding open roused Ahsoka immediately, though she had some confusion on the blanket, until she saw Rabé there, and then Padmé was stepping out and sliding down to offer a shoulder to snuggle into.

Ahsoka burrowed into her shoulder, her embrace, and Chase and Catch flitted to find resting places on the floor. "What's wrong with Skyguy?" she asked, soft as she could make her voice and still have Padmé hear her. "I've never felt him... scared, like that. Angry, yeah, but... that was -- 

"That's not like my Master." She was used to his anger, even used to the panic that could take him when some of the men were in danger (or she was, or the Senator was), but that had been almost helpless fear, and _that_ was baffling and frightening for her. 

"Oh, 'Soka," Padmé murmured, even as Kwilaan nestled in with her pair, and Taroth joined them, necks and tails entwining. "There is something going on that I can't tell you, because of how far it reaches. Anakin is safe for now, and he is to stay here until Obi-Wan arrives," she said. "Rabé, I'd prefer all appointments be deferred, but if I must go, I will.

"Anakin was scared, Ahsoka, and he has plenty of reason for it, but he'd also want you to not have to bear the burden of this situation." At Ahsoka's scowl, Padmé squeezed her. "Call it plausible deniability, and also, he's counting on you to keep the men safe."

"I will manage the schedule, milady," Rabé said firmly, a tone that boded ill for any that tried to gainsay her.

Ahsoka bared her teeth for a moment, but she had to accept it, had to settle for it. She didn't like the idea that she couldn't know what was going on... but she did understand operational security. And if Master Obi-Wan was coming, and had said for Skyguy to stay with the Senator, it would be okay. Somehow it would be okay. 

"I'll take care of the men," she agreed. That was never in question. She would always take care of them, as much as she could. "And... okay. I don't like it, but okay." 

"I know. As soon as I know more that is safe to tell you, I will," Padmé told her, squeezing lightly. "Now, I need to get back in there, but I have one more thing to ask of you, and I know it is a lot, when you don't have details.

"But if you feel his mind slipping away, or going … darker? I need you to hold onto him, to your bond with him, and give him more strength," she said, voice as soft as she could get it.

Ahsoka stared at her, tipping her head slightly to get a better look at her face, a gnawing concern for her Master chewing on her all over again. She didn't like that implication, even the mention of her Skyguy's... darker edges... setting her teeth on edge. He did his best to keep her from knowing, but she wasn't dumb, or unobservant. 

The trouble was in anyone _else_ knowing, even his Senator. "I'll help him," she agreed, still wary. 

"I know you will, Ahsoka. He trusts you in ways that he can't trust others," Padmé said seriously. "Now, please go back to the Captain; make it seem as if it is business as usual for the 501st. We can't afford for anyone to start prodding too closely."

The praise and reassurance of her Master's trust in her was soothing, but then there was the rest of it. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at the last, her lips wanting to pull back from her teeth, but she nodded slowly. "Okay, Senator. We'll make things look normal, and I'll listen for him." 

"Good." Padmé squeezed her tight before moving a little. "Rabé, I need you to do the same for us. Keep it as normal as possible, but I don't mind if people think I have the flu, to get out of duties that it is safe to do that with."

"Don't worry, milady. We will have it all under control." She was already plotting to comm Sabé to take a fast ship here, and be discreet about it.

Ahsoka got back to her feet, then looked at the Senator again. "...if it'll help, tell him I came? If not..." she shrugged. Skyguy didn't actually have to know everything, no matter what he thought. 

"I'm sure it will," Padmé reassured her. She rose as well and hugged the young woman close. "Be careful, Ahsoka."

+++

Obi-Wan arriving, and locking himself in with Padmé and Anakin alike, had given the handmaidens hope that all would be worked out swiftly. They were not expecting to see Anakin storm out, followed at speed by Padmé, and less hastily by the Jedi Master.

Rabé's Taroth had hummed and her eyes had whirled orangely, but there was a sense of hunting in the worry.

"They hatched a plan," she surmised to the others.

~Plans don't hatch,~ was Taroth's opinion on that.

+++

It was a very simple plan, Padmé thought, but one that was asking a lot of them all, including their young little friends. Her bronze, Anakin's gold, and Rabé's green were going to be the main ones, but eventually, Anakin was thinking of using all of them, rotating in and out carefully to observe Palpatine in public spaces, following him when they could.

All of this, she amended in her head, was to happen while Anakin and Obi-Wan very publicly disagreed on everything, and Anakin pushed for a more aggressive war front. It was hoped that, on seeing Anakin firmly on the path Palpatine wanted, that the man would make a mistake and overreach himself.

"Please don't let us have to keep up the charade long!" she whispered, even as she mapped out her own course, one that was designed to step up the resistance to increased militancy. Her light approach to problems in the Senate was about to vanish, to try and flush out corrupt quarry for her intelligence agents to work on.

Thank the stars that Sabé had arrived!

+++

Having a Jedi address the Senate was unusual but not unheard of. Anakin and Obi-Wan, still so viciously, publicly at odds, were given the floor to address the Senate on the state of the War.

"Bluntly, we only have the manpower to fight a holding action," Obi-Wan ended his part of the briefing.

"He's holding back," Anakin said, startling the Senate and making the Chancellor lean forward. "We could turn the tide if just were given a solid mandate to push beyond enemy lines, go after the Separatist homeworlds," he said. "A war of aggression is what they have invited, and it is what we need.

"Is that right Chancellor? Isn't that what you have been asking me to push?" Anakin asked, turning to the man that had played this venue for idiots, taking more and more power while pretending to be a humble savior in a time of need.

"We have stated time and again that protecting our member systems is the goal, not a punitive action," Senator Riyo Chuchi announced on the heels of that, before Palpatine had gathered his senses back.

"Indeed. And I do not recall that such an action or request was ever sent through the Security Council," one of the members of that body mentioned.

"Knight Skywalker must have taken comments out of context," Palpatine said smoothly.

"I probably did. For years, Chancellor," Anakin said nonchalantly. "Maybe that's what Count Dooku was doing as well."

As he spoke, the viewing consoles of every Senate pod lit up, showing scenery that was certainly Coruscant in the background, and the number one enemy of the Republic standing in one of the abandoned sectors speaking to a man wearing a cloak.

"What are you talking about, Knight Skywalker?" Mas Amedda thundered, even as he felt a sickening sensation sliding over his skin from the man that was his supreme leader growing close to losing his calm.

"Well, Vice-Chancellor, when I got suspicious over the way the Chancellor was pushing me to carry out the war in ways contrary to the Senate's decree, I decided to do something about it. While all of you have been enjoying the theatrics of me at odds with the Council, my men and padawan have been carrying out an investigation."

"Spying is highly discouraged, upon Republic citizens," Orn Free Taa pointed out, a bit nervously as the pictures on the consoles did not go away, and Dooku was seen smiling in response to something the cloaked man said.

"No, but it is a very necessary part of war," Obi-Wan said, his small fire-lizard, like Anakin's and Padmé's, tucked away in the ceiling fixtures for now. "Of course we followed the mystery man meeting with our greatest enemy," he said, leaving out that it was less the 501st and more their small dragons, wearing cameras to record everything.

The view changed and the cloaked man began walking away, with an idle gust of wind catching at the hood while Dooku was lifting off in his ship, a ship that never should have been able to get on Coruscant.

Palpatine chose that moment to interrupt. "This is all patently ridiculous!" he said, swelling the Force with an unspoken demand that pulled many of the Senators to look at him.

Many, but not all.

"Chancellor, have you been meeting with the enemy?" the Gand Senator demanded, which had everyone talking at once.

Anakin gave the Chancellor the coldest smile of his life when Palpatine glared down at him, as cries for an investigation were heard, over the shouts of how impossible this was.

~I will destroy you,~ came through clearly to the young Knight… and Reina had had enough. She and the rest of her fair screeched, all of them present for this confrontation, curious to see what all the flying with the collar-cameras had been about. As a small aerial unit, they dived at the location of the Chancellor, too fast for the Guard to react, too fast for anything but instinct.

Instinct, it proved, was a traitor, as Palpatine unconsciously threw the Force out, shoving all of the small dragons off-course violently, most of them blinking out immediately.

"Why, Chancellor, was that the Force I just felt?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, eyes glittering with anger that was only barely banked under his control, the deaths of so many Jedi and men weighing on him for not seeing the truth sooner.

"I have no idea --"

Palpatine's words cut off as the swarm returned, all around him, tiny tongues of flame shooting out to threaten him, and he had to defend himself again, in full sight of every Senator present.

There was nothing for it but to try and force his will over them all, countered by the pair of Jedi, their dragons, and a Guard that suddenly realized they had a traitor to the Republic on their hands.

+++

"Now what?"

The two words were asked by Anakin, as they all settled in Padmé's apartment, now that Obi-Wan was released from medical. The battle in the Senate had raged long enough for other Jedi to get there, for the 501st to arrive, but there had been deaths, and neither of the original two Jedi had escaped without injury.

Obi-Wan kept fidgeting with his bionic hand, opposite the side of Anakin's arm, naturally, but he looked up.

"We catch Dooku and Grievous and Ventress, of course."

"Not necessarily," Padmé said wearily. "The Senate is reevaluating the way and entertaining the idea of negotiation with them."

"We have to at least get Dooku," Anakin growled.

"Bail is going to try and make his capture a condition of negotiations," Padmé answered, checking over the fair of fire-lizards. She had personally reassured every trooper that their friend had been cared for, but Reina wanted the fair close while the bandages and numbing solution did their work.

"I hope he's successful. Letting him escape consequences when so many have died galls me," Obi-Wan said, before he closed his eyes and leaned back to rest, glad that he no longer had to pretend to be on the outs with Anakin.

+++

It would take time, and there were details to work out, but Rex, nor those that were with him, forgot the planet their little dragon friends came from, as the Republic slowly realized they were about to have an army they no longer needed…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A World of Their Own Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913159) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
